Todas contra él
by hp'sworld
Summary: Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo y el mejor jugador de básquet, además sus padres son muy ricos… Es un experto rompecorazones y controla a las chicas, pero ¿qué pasaría si unas chicas deciden vengarse y lo dejan en evidencia?
1. Primeros Encuentros

_Todas contra él_

**Nota hp'sworld: **Todas contra él será un fic basado en la película 'John Tucker must die' que en castellano lo tradujeron como 'Todas contra él'. Casi todo el fic girará en torno al argumento de la película. Debo decir que es una buena película romanticona con un toque de humor bastante bueno y que si tenéis oportunidad de verla la miréis, con todo esto, debo decir que el hermano pequeño de John Tucker, en la película, no existirá en el fic, así que variaré el final de la película, y con esto, ya puede empezar el cap. Debo advertir que los pensamientos de los protagonistas los pondré en cursiva.

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo y el mejor jugador de básquet, además sus padres son extremadamente ricos… Es un rompecorazones experto y sabe controlar a las chicas, pero ¿qué pasaría si una chica lo quiere dejar en evidencia?

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío, solo la idea de juntar 'Todas contra él' y 'Crepúsculo' en una misma línea. Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, así respectivamente las características que represento aquí en los personajes son de los que tienen los derechos de la mencionada película 'John Tucker must die' además de la trama. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, solo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

Capítulo 1- **Primeros encuentros**

**Aclaración:** Edward será el hermano pequeño de Emmet. Rosalie Hale será la hermana de Jasper. Y Alice no será hermana de ninguno de los dos grupos. Esme y Carlisle serán padres de Edward y de Emmet, por lo tanto, su apellido será Cullen.

Las frases cogidas directamente del libro las escribiré en negrita para que no se puedan confundir con las otras. Este signo […] significa un salto en la narración, es decir, algo que es muy repetitivo o que no interesa.

El principio de este fic será exactamente igual al de Crepúsculo así que, como se supone que ya lo sabéis no lo escribiré todo para no hacerlo tan repetitivo.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Desde pequeña había aprendido que era la soledad, era la típica nerd del colegio. Era la típica sabelotodo en todas las materias además de ser la 'patito feo', tenía diferentes motes: solitaria, rostro pálido, empollona, listilla, tú, pásame-los-apuntes y otros muchos de los que no me acuerdo porque se **me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias**. No era buena en la mayoría de deportes, si me ponían una pelota a dos metros a la redonda podían pasar tres cosas: la primera y la menos inusual, darle sin hacer daño a nadie; la segunda y la más común de todas, tropezarme con ella o hacer el ridículo, y la tercera, la más vergonzosa de las tres, hacer que los demás salieran heridos.

Sí, esa era mi vida la de un fantasma, era, si se le puede llamar así, invisible para los demás. Es como los muebles que están en tu vida pero no te enteras demasiado.

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa.** Ella se había casado con Phil un jugador profesional de Béisbol de segunda división y con él había sentado la cabeza. Siempre había sido yo la más madura de las dos y por eso había tomado la decisión de irme de Phoenix y su espléndido sol. Phil viajaba mucho y Renée se quedaba a cuidarme aunque yo sabía que ella quería ir a todos los partidos con él. Por eso, tomé la decisión de marcharme a Forks con Charlie, mi padre.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.**

Odiaba Forks pero quería que mi madre fuera feliz y su felicidad estaba donde estuviera Phil y yo no podía dar la vuelta al país porque tenía clases a las que ir.

**Y ahora me exiliaba **allí**, un acto que me **aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar. En cambio,** adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones. **

Charlie y yo nos parecíamos bastante,** ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, **en el camino hacia mi nueva casa no** tenía nada **nuevo** que contarle.**

Pero bueno basta de hablar de mí, esta historia no trata de mí ni de mi pasado. Trata de Edward Cullen. Supongo que no os dirá nada este nombre pero para mí significó mucho, gracias a él conocía a mis mejores amigas. Edward era una mezcla entre un de adonis griego y modelo de Armani. Era el chico más guapo que os pudierais imaginar. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y unos ojos verdes que te invitaban a perderte en ellos. Era el chico más deseado y más inteligente de todo Forks. Parece que todo está bien, pero no es así, es uno de los chicos con más astucia, además de ser un ligón profesional.

Todo empezó en mi primer trabajo en un restaurante llamado '_Je t'amie_', el preferido de los enamorados (aunque era bastante caro). Era camarera del local porque mis gastos los pagaba yo, no era que mi padre no quisiera pagarlos, al contrario, pero yo me sentía independiente cuando me pagaba mis libros, me compraba un portátil nuevo o simplemente ropa, como toda adolescente.

- ¡Isabella, Isabella! ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó la otra camarera llamada ¿Jessica?, si creo que ese era su nombre, debo de admitir que soy pésima recordando nombres.

- Sí, lo siento. ¿Qué querías?- respondí.

- Atiende la mesa 6, por favor- dijo con la voz quebrada, como si quisiera ¿llorar?, no, debían ser imaginaciones mías.

Me acuerdo bastante bien de la primera vez que entablé una conversación con Edward (no es que fuera muy extensa la conversación) y no es que me dejara impresionada ni con la boca abierta, es decir, no me impresiono lo más mínimo ni perdí el control para nada.

- Hola- dijo él como saludo informal.

- Sí, digo no- dije sin pensar, vale, sí, estaba nerviosa y lo que dije no es que me ayudara, para remediarlo volví a fastidiarla -. Eh eh, digo…- el me interrumpió.

- No voy a pedir todavía- dijo con una media sonrisa haciéndose el superior.

- Gracias- dije haciéndole una ¿reverencia?

Sí, no habéis leído mal le hice una reverencia, por favor, que tonta le debía haber parecido a Edward. En que estaría pensando, pues claro que un tío así ya tiene novia esa es Alice Colin dirige la emisora de televisión del instituto por no hablar de la sociedad de honor, jóvenes emprendedores, ayuda juvenil y futuros cineastas de América, también hermanas mayores, adopta un anciano y creo que nada más.

- Y voy a escribir un libro infantil- dijo Alice de la mesa seis a Edward que le estaba poniendo ojitos de cordero.

Ah, y se me olvidaba que va a escribir un libro infantil. Alice era una chica maravillosa según había escuchado yo. Era una compradora compulsiva y siempre le gustaba ir a la moda pero se preocupaba por los demás, además de sacar buenas notas.

- Le restaurant s'appelle 'Je t'aime' - dijo Alice en un perfecto francés.

- Estás tan sexy cuando hablas francés- dijo Edward yendo peligrosamente a por sus labios.

- ¡Embrasse-moi, Edward!- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Mientras yo me dirigía hacia la mesa seis (donde estaban los tortolitos), ellos se estaban dando un apasionado beso en los labios y podría decir que también era con lengua. Como no quería estorbar dije:

- ¡Ahh! Me… mejor vuelvo más tarde- y me fui roja como un tomate intentando no caerme porque yo era demasiado torpe.

Pasó ese día sin ninguna cosa que mencionar y sin ningún Edward del que hablar. Ese había sido nuestro primer encuentro y el segundo fue al siguiente día.

- Mesa tres- dijo Jessica.

Miré hacia la mesa tres y volví a verlo. ¡Eh, borra eso! Tiene dos novias. Esa es Rosalie Hale, la jefa de animadoras… con eso lo digo todo ¿no?

- Va y dice que hagamos el salto del oso- dijo con desprecio la animadora.

- ¿El salto del oso?- dijo él haciendo ver que sabía de lo que hablaba Rosalie – ¡Venga ya!- dijo para contentarla.

- ¡Además dijo que lo hiciéramos en el descanso!- dijo ella escandalizada -. ¡Qué paleta!

Mientras mantenían esa conversación tan profunda, yo me dirigía a la mesa pensando en si él me reconocería o si se pondría nervioso por que ayer lo había visto con Alice, su otra novia. Pero no ocurrió nada de lo que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera me había mirado, en cambio, sí que me dijo lo que tomarían.

- Dos ensaladas verdes con el aliño aparte, salmón para ella y langosta para mí- dijo mirando a Rosalie que es muy hermosa.

- Me encanta que hagas eso- dijo ella por que él había pedido por ella

- Me encanta hacer eso- dijo él mirándola fijamente.

- Me encanta que te encante que me encante que hagas eso- dijo ella sonriéndole y acercándose más a él.

Después de presenciar eso y quedarme ahí como una tonta esperando algo, él dijo:

- Y no tenemos ninguna prisa- me dijo y yo me fui hacia la cocina mientras él seguía con su chica -. Rosalie, esto es súper sexy- dijo señalando su corset -, pero seguro que estarías mejor sin él ¿no?- dijo con una media sonrisa para que después, se fundieran en un beso apasionado.

Vale, debo admitir que mi segundo encuentro con él tampoco habíamos hablado mucho, pero al menos, yo no había hecho el tonto como la otra vez. A lo mejor era, porque no me dio tiempo a hablar, pero mi tercer encuentro tampoco fue lo que yo esperaba.

- Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, asá que no sé si tendrán platos vegetarianos- dijo una voz vagamente familiar en la mesa 1. Me giré y le vi sentado, ahí, en la mesa 1. Yo estaba en la cocina y no me tocaba servir la mesa 1.

Bueno, esto ya es demasiado, ¿tres novias? Esa era Tanya Denali era una vegetariana activista.

- ¡Oh, carne!- dijo Edward con un gesto dramático y levantándose de su silla -. Vámonos- dijo en voz baja per después dijo más fuerte -. Si quisiera torturar animales me iría al laboratorio, cosa que nunca haría porque torturan animales- dijo la última frase muy rápido.

- ¡Aquí estamos bien!- dijo Tanya haciendo que Edward se sentara en la silla.

Yo no quiero juzgar a nadie, pero, por alguna razón, ser vegetariana activista suele ser sinónimo de chica fácil.

- Por ti, estaría dispuesta a comer carne- dijo ella haciéndole ojitos.

Veis lo que os decía, yo no me lo estoy inventando, es verdad. Si las chicas son vegetarianas los chicos se aprovechan de ellas diciéndoles que ellos son vegetarianos y ellas están contentas de encontrar a alguien que sigue sus principios.

Ellos se fundieron en un apasionado beso y yo no puede evitar preguntarme:

- No lo entiendo,- dije en voz alta sin querer- esas chicas parecen tan estupendas y maduras ¿Cómo es que no saben que Edward las engaña a todas?

- Es un ligón profesional- dijo mi compañera Jessica-. Sale con chicas de distinta onda para que nunca hablen entre ellas, y luego les dice que su padre no les deja tener novia en la temporada de baloncesto, y tienen que guardar el secreto… - concluyó Jessica.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- le pregunté a Jessica.

- No lo sé- dijo mientras oprimía unas lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir de sus ojos -, me lo imagino- concluyó y sin decir nada se fue en dirección al baño.

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará ''Putadas, primera parte'' y será un poco más entretenido que este... Lo siento si era un poco pesado el cap. pero era como una introducción... Espero que os guste y hasta otro cap. Por favor, dejar comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please...


	2. Putadas, Primera Parte

_Todas contra él_

**Nota hp'sworld: **Todas contra él será un fic basado en la película 'John Tucker must die' que en castellano lo tradujeron como 'Todas contra él'. Casi todo el fic girará en torno al argumento de la película. Debo decir que es una buena película romanticona con un toque de humor bastante bueno y que si tenéis oportunidad de verla la miréis, con todo esto, debo decir que el hermano pequeño de John Tucker, en la película, no existirá en el fic, así que variaré el final de la película, y con esto, ya puede empezar el cap.

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo y el mejor jugador de básquet, además sus padres son extremadamente ricos… Es un rompecorazones experto y sabe controlar a las chicas, pero ¿qué pasaría si una chica lo quiere dejar en evidencia?

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío, solo la idea de juntar 'Todas contra él' y 'Crepúsculo' en una misma línea. Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, así respectivamente las características que represento aquí en los personajes son de los que tienen los derechos de la mencionada película 'John Tucker must die' además de la trama. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, solo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

Capítulo 2- Putadas, primera parte

**Aclaración:** Edward será el hermano pequeño de Emmet. Rosalie Hale será la hermana de Jasper. Y Alice no será hermana de ninguno de los dos grupos. Esme y Carlisle serán padres de Edward y de Emmet, por lo tanto, su apellido será Cullen.

Las frases cogidas directamente del libro las escribiré en negrita para que no se puedan confundir con las otras. Este signo […] significa un salto en la narración, es decir, algo que es muy repetitivo o que no interesa.

El principio de este fic será exactamente igual al de Crepúsculo así que, como se supone que ya lo sabéis no lo escribiré todo para no hacerlo tan repetitivo.

**#Point of View Edward#**

Un flamante Volvo aparcó en el aparcamiento del Instituto Forks. Mi coche, mi Volvo, mi adorable e increíble coche. Era uno de los mejores coches de la tienda y mis padres me lo compraron cuando tenía 16. Ese coche era el que hacía que todas se quisieran montar y que todos se murieran de envidia por tener uno, además atraía a las nenas. Sí, ese soy yo, un ligón de primera, además de otras cualidades que a las chicas les gustan como guapo, cachas e inteligente. Y si eso no funcionaba tenía un fajo de billetes que podía usar sin ninguna contemplación. Solía llegar bastante puntual a las clases, pero ese día llegué 10 minutos antes al Instituto, así tendría tiempo de verlas. Os preguntaréis a quiénes, pues a mis tres novias. Sí, sé que no está bien pero me da bastante igual lo que digáis. Cada una tiene una cosa: Alice era la lista de las tres, Rosalie era la hermosa y Tanya era la peleona, además de pasárnoslo bastante bien en la cama.

En el Instituto era visto como un Dios en mayúsculas, para los chicos era el 'amo' y para las chicas el chico más tierno y más 'mono' del instituto.

El instituto era como una segunda casa, me sentía seguro. Caminaba por los pasillos mientras la gente me miraba, me saludaba o sonreían como 'tontitas'.

- ¡Edward!- alguien me llamaba, enfoque la mirada hacia donde me habían llamado.

Esa era Rosalie, la superficial.

- ¿Firmas?- me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- ¿Para qué es?- pregunté (devolviéndole una sonrisa) aunque no me interesaba lo más mínimo.

- Para que las animadoras podamos tener nuevos uniformes- dijo provocativamente.

- Firmo si los uniformes son más cortitos- dije mirándole a los ojos.

- No seas tonto- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras yo cogía el bolígrafo y garabateaba mi firma.

Volví a caminar por los pasillos del instituto pensando en mis cosas cuando volví a escuchar una voz bastante familiar.

Esa era Tanya, la pacifista y ecologista.

- ¿Edward, firmas esto?- preguntó.

- Claro ¿qué es?- pregunté, sabía que a las chicas les gusta que se les pregunte.

- Es para salvar las ballenas- dijo mientras me miraba con ojitos.

- Entonces, por supuesto- dije mientras la pluma se deslizaba por el papel.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Bueno, no me acuerdo… Pero, dentro de poco seguro que me encuentro con Alice.

- ¡Edward!- dijo una voz.

No, no os confundáis, no es ella, él es mi mejor amigo después de..., bueno, tenía un mejor amigo antes, pero cuando llegamos al Instituto, yo me convertí en lo que soy ahora y él es un anónimo. Los anónimos son las personas que no son populares, así les llamo yo. Mi mejor amigo se llama Sam Ulley. Es de la reserva de La Push pero viene a este instituto.

- ¿Qué pasa tío?- dije yo a modo de saludo.

- Que pronto llegas ¿no?

- Ya sabes que me gusta ser el primero de la fila- dije irónicamente.

- Te esta saludando desde hace tiempo- dijo mi amigo señalándome a una chica a lo lejos.

Esa es Alice, la habladora y mandona.

Me acerque a ella y…

- Te estaba saludando desde hace tiempo- dijo ella.

- Perdona, estaba… pensando- dije.

- ¿En qué?- preguntó Alice.

- Mas bien en quién, en ti- dije poniendo cara de corderito - ¿Qué bien huele?

- Son pastelillos ¿quieres probar uno?

- Claro ¿por qué no?

Ella cogió un poco de pastelillo con el dedo y yo, antes de chupárselo miré para un lado y otro por si estaban Rose o Tanya, me acerqué y chupé, estaba delicioso.

Me fui hacia la escalera despidiéndome de ella con una mano. Me sentía como en las nubes, tenía a mis pies a tres chicas estupendas que nunca se enterarían y que besan el suelo que piso. La entrenadora Clymour pasó a mi lado y yo le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Yo estaba bajando las escaleras cuando lo vi. Era muy guapo, eso no se puede negar, pero no era mi tipo era demasiado pedante. El iba como el rey del lugar, como si todos tuviéramos que pisar el suelo por el que pasaba. De repente el sonrió a una profesora, la entrenadora Clymour. Tenía una cálida sonrisa, y no me preguntéis que quiere decir eso, porque no lo sé. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, aunque no me gustara. Y de repente la entrenadora Clymour cayó al suelo, como supimos más tarde, la entrenadora padecía de angina de pecho. Tuvieron que hospitalizarla. Él la fue a ayudar pero eso, más que ayudar parecía que estaba ligando, ya que había otra chica y él se presentó.

Pensaréis que yo no la ayudé, pero no es verdad, yo llamé a la ambulancia.

Edward estaba tan confiado con su sistema para ligar que no se dio cuenta de lo que le iba a venir encima y no adivinó lo que pasó el lunes negro.

- La entrenadora Clymour está en el hospital- dijo la sustituta-. Así que vamos a juntar las clases de la primera hora…

- Oh- dijeron algunas, parecía que a nadie le gustaba la clase.

Mierda, lo que me faltaba: GIMNÁSIA. La odio, no la puedo soportar es la única materia en la que voy mal. Lo único que iba a ser peor era que jugáramos a algún deporte con pelota o como yo los llamo 'deportes de riesgo'. Me senté en algún rincón del gimnasio esperando a que la entrenadora no me escogiese.

- Sí, sí ya lo sé..., todas nos odiamos… - dijo arrastrando las sílabas.

- No, la odiamos a usted – dijo una graciosilla y nos reímos.

- Bueno para los equipos de vóley escojo a Jennifer, Alison, Holly, Sara, Dennis, Kimmy…

- Me llamo Lucrecia- dijo una chica que por sus pintas parecía que era emo.

- Da igual- dijo la entrenadora y siguió con lo suyo -. Alice, Rosalie, Tanya y como te llames- dijo señalándome.

- Soy Bella Swan- dije en un intento para que me recordara.

Lo único que podía ir mal era que hubiera balones en el gimnasio, y sí, había. Odiaba ese deporte con mi alma, menos mal que no me tocaba sacar a mí el balón.

- Anoche no fuiste a la fiesta, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó una amiga de Alice.

- Bueno, es algo súper secreto no puede salir de aquí…- dijo Alice tapándose la boca pero no del todo, es decir, que los que estaban detrás podían ver lo que decía y continuó -. Estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen.

Rosalie escuchó todo lo que había dicho Alice y sin pensárselo dos veces le tiró el balón al cogote haciendo que resonara un fuerte PUM o PLOOFF. Y la pelota volvió a su dueña, es decir, rebotó y le volvió a Rosalie.

- Perdona- dijo Rosalie con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida -. ¡Se me ha escapado!- dijo a modo de disculpa.

- Bueno, estoy bien- dijo la afectada -. Bueno chicas… a jugar- dijo mirando a Rosalie a la cara.

Rosalie no se lo pensó dos veces más y volvió a tirarle la pelota a la cara con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Alice se cayera al suelo de la pista de vóley. Alice se incorporó rápidamente y…

- ¿Sabes qué? Eso no ha sido un accidente- dijo empujándola con las dos manos.

- Es MÍO- dijo devolviéndole el empujón -. ¡No lo toques!

- ¿O sino qué?- dijo Alice devolviéndole el empujón.

Estaban a punto de tirarse de los pelos (o de las extensiones, no sé), pero Tanya la pacifista se metió en medio intentando calmarlas.

- ¡Chicas, paz y amor!- dijo en un intento por separarlas -. Venga, ningún tío merece que peleéis- dijo sin saber quién era el chico.

- ¡No es ninguna pelea!- dijo la animadora -. ¡EDWARD CULLEN ES MÍO!- chilló.

Tanya que tenía la pelota entre las manos se la tira a Rosalie a la barriga, pero Rosalie la cogió al vuelo.

- Pero ¿a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Rosalie la rubia.

- ¡Yo estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen!- dijo despacio para que la entendieran.

Rosalie decide tirarle la bola a Tanya, más concretamente a la cabeza de Tanya. Con tan mala suerte que Tanya se agacha y ¿qué os dije de las pelotas? Pues sí, no pueden estar alejadas de mí y me dio en toda la cabeza tirándome para atrás. Pero, la pelea seguía, Alice le pegó una bofetada a Tanya y Tanya se la devolvió.

Pensaréis ¿dónde estaba la entrenadora o sustituta? Yo, también lo pensé. Hasta que apareció con el pito en la boca e interrumpió la pelea.

- Basta ya- chilló la sustituta-. ¡Vamos a seguir con el partido!

Tanya empuja a Alice mientras que la sustituta viéndose en el medio de la pelea intenta separarlas, pero se cae.

Vuelven a tirar una pelota y le dan a la entrenadora. Rosalie coge el carrito con los balones y se lo tira directamente a Tanya, pero esta se apartó y yo me caí con el carrito, todas las pelotas cayeron encima de mí, lo único que pude hacer fue taparme la cara con las manos.

Rosalie se sirve de los balones caídos del carrito y se los tira uno por uno a Tanya y con tan mala puntería que casi todos me dan a mí.

Y nadie hace nada, todas miraban como se peleaban.

Tanya tiró el carrito hacia Rosalie y Alice. ¿Y adivinar quién estaba a su lado? Sí, estaba yo y la entrenadora y caímos todas, mientras que Tanya pegaba a las otras novias de Edward Cullen.

Eso era peor que las películas de terror. No sé cómo pero vi el silbato de la entrenadora y lo hice sonar sin pensármelo dos veces. Parecía que la suerte estaba de parte mía y todas pararon de pegarse.

- Ese tío os pone los cuernos a todas – dije muy seriamente - y ¿vosotras en vez de tomarla con él os pegáis de leches entre vosotras?

- Esas palabrotas – dijo la entrenadora que parecía que se estaba recuperando - ¡Estáis castigadas! Tú, tú, tú y tú… Oh, hay que ver- dijo.

Me había castigado a mí, yo no había hecho nada. No tenía derecho, nunca me habían castigado.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

- ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó la guarra que decía que MI Edward era suyo.

- No sé – dije, no sé por qué le estaba respondiendo, no se lo merecía -. Bella no-se-qué... – dije enfadada.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases y el principio de mi castigos, me dirigí a la biblioteca que era el aula de castigados.

Entré, vi a un chico moreno cantando a todo pulmón, no se había enterado que había entrado. Se giró y rápidamente se quitó los cascos que llevaba y se aclaró la garganta…

- Hm… Lo siento estaba cantando… - dijo pero yo lo interrumpí.

- Broken Hearts Parade de Good Charlotte, lo comprendo- dijo intentando no incomodarlo.

- Sí- dijo extrañado de que lo conociera.

- Soy Jacob- se presentó -. Tú vas a química- dijo seguro de lo que decía.

- Sí, si soy Bella- me extrañó que me conociera -. Bueno ¿dónde están todos? Quiero decir los castigados- dije.

- ¿Has… venido pronto al castigo?- preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

- Ohh, bueno, ya sabes me… me gusta disfrutar cada segundo de mi castigo- dije tontamente.

Él me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa verdaderamente bonita y sincera. Aparté mi mirada y miré por la ventana, ahí estaba él, Edward Cullen. El tío por el cual me habían castigado.

- Ohg- dije con asco.

- Oh, vaya… Esa no suele ser la reacción que provoca en las chicas- dijo, era bastante simpático -. Suele ser algo más como ohh mhh, sigue Edward- dijo sin parar.

Me reí como una tonta.

- Ya vale- dije sin que me hiciera caso -. Los cerdos no son mi tipo- sentencié.

- Sí, es verdad, puede llegar a ser muy cerdo- dijo, vaya no habría imaginado que dijera eso, él era un tío, y parecía que todos lo tenían en estima.

- Oh, creía que para los tíos era un dios o algo así.

- Bueno, no cuando antes había sido tu mejor amigo – dijo, no me lo esperaba, no se parecían en nada -. De pequeños decían que éramos gemelos.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunté -. ¡No os parecéis en nada!

- ¿Qué? ¿No parece que sea guapo cachas o capaz de provocar una pelea entre tías? – dijo haciéndose el herido -. Es verdad, no importa pero te contaré un secreto – dijo riéndose -. Mi padre dice que soy especial por dentro – dijo haciendo que sacara una sonrisa.

Él recogió sus cosas y antes de que se fuera le dije…

- Me alegro- dije sin saber que decir.

Nos miramos por última vez y se fue.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

- Edward ¿podemos hablar un segundo?- le pregunté.

- Sí. Claro… - dijo -. Hasta luego, tíos- les dijo a sus amigos y se alejó mirando un lugar donde estuviéramos solos- ¿qué pasa?

- En gimnasia… - no sabía si se lo tenía que decir -, una pringada me ha dicho que sale contigo…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y la has creído?- dijo como ¿apenado?

- No… Bueno, no lo sé… no puedes tener novia en…

- La temporada de baloncesto – terminó mi frase - pero si pudiera ya sabes quién sería… - dijo y no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios, no sin antes mirar a un lado y a otro, y me besó como solo él sabía. Cuando se puso más intenso, paró.

- No sé porque las chicas dicen esas cosas. Creo que tienen celos de lo nuestro porque compartimos algo especial, algo que… no tiene palabras, algo que no hay que etiquetar.

**#Point of View Bella#**

- Ya puede empezar el castigo – dijo el profesor de guardia -. Ahora vuelvo. ¡Y nada de hablar!

Cuando el profesor estuvo lejos…

- ¡He hablado con Edward!- dijo Rosalie e hizo que todas se giraran -. ¡Es un encanto! Dice que lo siente por ti que estas celosa porque nosotros compartimos algo especial algo que no hay que etiquetar…

- Porque es un vínculo que no tiene palabras y le encanta lo segura que te sientes… – dijo Tanya acabando la frase de Rosalie.

- Y quiere que lo pongas en duda… - contestó Alice.

- Porque tú eres la única chica para mí – agregaron las tres -. Ahhh- dijeron las tres dándose cuenta de lo que SU Edward había hecho.

- ¡Mierda nos ha dicho lo mismo a las tres!- dijo la animadora.

- Típico, te pide disculpas y luego te lleva a la cama – dijo Tanya pensativa.

- ¿Te ha llevado a la cama?- preguntó Alice.

- ¡Edward y yo compartimos algo especial!- dijo a modo de excusa Tanya.

- Ha ¿a lo mejor compartís la misma cama?- preguntó retóricamente Alice.

- Los dos compartimos una actitud vegetariana y pacifista… - dijo Tanya.

- Ehm (Zorra hippie) ehm- dijo Rosalie haciendo como que tosía.

- Oh, muy bonito Rose… Todo el mundo sabe que la animadora aquí presente es una guarra - dijo Tanya.

- Edward y yo somos tal para cual ¡él es el capitán del equipo y yo la jefa de las animadoras!

- Perdona, será la jefa de las violadoras… - dijo Tanya.

- ¿Cómo que os iba a hacer caso a vosotras?- dijo Alice.

- ¡No me mezcles con esa!- dijo Tanya.

- ¡Callaos ya!- ya no lo podía soportar.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron Tanya y Alice.

- ¿Cómo dices?- dijo Rosalie

- Perdonad – dije, no quería meterme en asuntos que no eran míos.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir?- dijo Rosalie enfadada.

- No, no es asunto mío – quería que me olvidaran.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron las tres enfadadas.

- ¿Haber si adivino? Os pone motes cariñosos como nena y cariño, pues ya, no es por afecto, es para no confundirse de nombre- dije sin pudor -. Y siempre habla de un vínculo que no tiene palabras o algo especial, pero nunca de una relación- concluí -. Y todo ha sido idea vuestra, así que sois culpables de que os ponga los cuernos- dije.

- No me lo digas, ¿tú también sales con él?- dijo la animadora.

- No, pero… ehm pero conocí a uno como él, porqui- dije.

No creo que sepáis quién es Porqui, es un cerdo, no literalmente. Son todos los novios que ha tenido mi madre antes de Phil, todos la dejaban en la estacada o solo salían con ella para ya sabéis que, el sexo.

- Tiene razón, a mí siempre me hace sentir culpable- dijo Tanya.

- Sí- dijeron Alice y Rosalie.

- Yo, opino que si un tío te trata así… - dije pero no me dejaron acabar.

- …cortarías con él, bla, bla, bla - dijo Rosalie.

- Edward tendría otra novia al instante - dijo Tanya.

- ¡Yo no he dicho nada de cortar! Me vengaría – dije dejándolas anonadadas.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Alice.

- Eres esa a la que se le fue la olla y la metieron en un manicomio- dijo Tanya segura.

- Yo, no- dije pero me volvieron a interrumpir.

- Pues a una clínica por bulímica- dijo otra vez segura.

- No… - dije pero volvieron a cortar.

- ¿Por obesidad? - dijo Tanya

- No, me llamo… - me volvieron a cortar.

**#Point of View Profesor#**

- No, me llamo… -había dejado bastante claro que no quería que hablaran y no me hicieron caso.

- ¡Eh! ¡Dije nada de hablar!- dije, no las pensaba castigar porque hubieran hablado pero si el director se enterara me caería una gorda.

- Me llamo…

- ¡Nada de hablar!- volví a recordarle a la chica que estaba hablando.

**#Point of View Bella#**

- Bella- dijo Charlie.

Bueno, Charlie era mi padre. El policía de Forks, era muy respetado en este pueblecillo y conocía a todos los habitantes, no me extraña, es el pueblo más pequeño que he visto.

- Bella - volvió a decir mi… Charlie -. Tengo que ir a patrullar las calles- siempre me avisaba de lo mismo -. Tienes una amiga en la puerta – dijo como dudando.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté, yo nunca había tenido amigas.

Bajé corriendo por las escaleras con tan mala suerte que me caí y mi amiga vio como me caía.

- ¿Qué os divirtáis?- dijo mi padre saliendo por la puerta.

**#Point of View Alice#**

No sé porqué había ido a averiguar su nombre, pero seguramente tenía algo que ver con que tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Además de averiguar su nombre, averigüe dónde vivía y ahora me dirigía allí. Piqué una vez en el timbre, nadie contestó, volví a llamar.

- ¿Está Isabella Swan? – dije al que debía ser su ¿padre? seguramente.

- ¿Quién la llama? – dijo el policía Charlie Swan, sí, definitivamente debía ser su padre.

- Una amiga del Instituto - dije.

Isabella bajó las escaleras atropelladamente y se cayó, pero se incorporó rápidamente.

- ¿Bella, verdad? – dije pensando que le gustaría que utilizara el diminutivo.

- ¡Sí, Bella! – dijo contenta.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

No sé porqué había ido a averiguar su nombre, pero seguramente tenía algo que ver con que tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Además de averiguar su nombre, averigüe dónde vivía y ahora me dirigía allí. Piqué una vez en el timbre e Isabella estaba ahí mirándome incrédula.

- ¡Quiero cargarme a ya sabes quién!- dije a modo de explicación.

**#Point of View Tanya#**

No sé porqué había ido a averiguar su nombre, pero seguramente tenía algo que ver con que tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Además de averiguar su nombre, averigüe dónde vivía y ahora me dirigía allí. Piqué una vez en el timbre e Isabella estaba ahí mirándome sin saber que decir.

- ¡Yo me opongo a la matanza de animales pero en el caso de Edward Cullen haré una excepción! – dije con odio.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Estaba ahí, en el recibidor de mi casa sin saber qué hacer. Rosalie, Alice y Tanya.

- Yo ni le conozco – dije a modo de excusa.

- Bueno, entonces eres como los suizos, neutra – dijo Tanya.

- Se dice neutral – dijo Alice asqueada-. Si lo intentamos las tres solas nos mataríamos, tú nos has traído aquí y nos has enseñado que tenemos algo en común – dijo convencida por su discurso.

- Todas queremos matar a Edward Cullen – dijo Rosalie mientras se miraba las uñas.

- Vaya, vale – acepté.

**#Point of View Alice#**

- ¿Un centro de aprendizaje? ¿ Desde cuándo existe eso?- dijo Tanya.

Miré hacia la ventana y le vi, como lo odiaba.

- Mira por ahí va pavoneándose como si fuera el amo del lugar- dije mirándole de arriba abajo, él no nos podía ver. De mientras, ya habíamos pasado a otra habitación.

- Bueno, y lo es – dijo Tanya, tenía razón.

- Por ahora – dije con malicia -. Seguidme. No toquéis nada – dije como una orden.

- Vaya, dedicas demasiado tiempo a actividades extraescolares – dijo Rosalie como un insulto.

- Gracias – dije sin pensar.

- Tanya ¿apagas la luz? – le dije.

- ¿Con qué? - preguntó.

- Con el mando que pone luz… - dije, no era tan difícil.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Estábamos en una especie de aula de informática con una gran pantalla blanca con un canon. Tanya apagó la luz. Y del Canon salió una luz, Alice había preparado una presentación en un programa que me era desconocido.

- Bueno, chicas, vamos allá- dijo Alice -. Por favor intentar prestar atención y apagad los móviles – dijo como si fuera una guía de un museo -. Bella, a lo tuyo… - me dijo.

- ¿Lo mío?- pregunté como en un acto reflejo -. Vale…

- ¿Qué es lo que os atrajo de Edward? – pregunté.

- ¡Me gusta por dónde vas!- dijo Alice -. Chicas, tenemos que definir a Edward. Es una estatua envuelta en un lienzo con un marco de músculos… es decir, qué nos hace tilín... Es su encanto, su sonrisa, es ese moreno tan perfecto ¿qué es chicas? Pensad…

- Es todo, sus ojos, sus labios, su pecho y esa forma de abrazar tal cual y el cuerpo se le pone duro – dijo Tanya como si estuviera reviviendo un día en particular.

- ¡Todas sabemos que pasa cuando un chico te abraza!- dijo Rosalie.

- No lo decía por eso- contestó Tanya.

- La guerra es contra Edward ¿vale? Bien, volvamos al grano. Es evidente que está bueno- dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó Tanya.

- Bueno, las animadoras machacamos al equipo rival minando su confianza. Que se sientan cutres… - dijo Rosalie.

- No creo que le podamos cantar: FEO COMO ME ASUSTO CUANDO TE VEO – dijo Tanya provocando que sonriera.

- Cierra el pico- dijo Rosalie.

- Rose aunque me duela admitirlo, tienes razón- dijo Alice.

- Sí, y… como Edward juega a que todas las chicas le deseen. Para vengarse de un tío como él hay que hacerle indeseable – dije yo.

- Sí – dijo Alice mientras tecleaba la palabra indeseable en su ordenador y hacía que el Edward Cullen que estaba proyectado en la pizarra desapareciera.

- Chicas – dijo Tanya -, creo que tengo una idea.

**#Point of View Tanya#**

- ¡De verdad, amor! Creo que puedes aprovechar tu físico… - dije dulcemente a Edward -. ¿No crees Robert? – dije dirigiéndome a Robert el fotógrafo -. Robert conoce a mi madre y hace fotos para las revistas más exclusivas… y, por supuesto, me ha hecho todas las fotos del anuario, en papel reciclado…

- Bueno, Edwargd – dijo el fotógrafo que tenía acento francés -, el trguco es rgelajargse y serg naturgal, sí – dijo intentando no ponerle nervioso, sacó su cámara y -. Pon morrgitos Edwargd, morrgitos, más morrgitos… Muy bien, sí, prgecioso, prgecioso ahorga haz que te odie… Ódiame, sí me odias… Cheri lo haces bien… Ahorga erges un árgbol y hace viento, mueve las rgamas, hay una grgan tormenta Edwargd, más, más, ódiame – decía Robert, ya vería Edward se iba a enterar.

**#Point of View Edward#**

- Es increíble que te guste la escultura- dije a mi nuevo ligue -, es decir, para que esta el ser humano, si no es para, ya sabes, hacer cosas con arcilla… - me daba igual la arcilla.

La había llevado al cine a ver una película romanticona de esas que les gusta a las chicas.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó incrédula -. ¡Cómo me alegro que pienses así!

- Pues claro – dije aunque nunca antes había hecho nada con arcilla.

- ¿Nos sentamos aquí? – preguntó ella.

- Claro, donde tú quieras…

¿ES SOLO OTRA CARA BONITA?

Había un anuncio en la pantalla de cine con una de mis fotos, las que me había hecho con Tanya.

- Oye ¿ese no eres tú? – preguntó la chica.

- Algunas veces trabajo de modelo – dije no muy convencido.

- Enserio, no lo sabía, ¡qué guay!- dijo -. ¿Me pasas la bebida?

- Claro – le di un sorbo antes de pasársela.

O ¿ES UN ROSTRO DEL HERPES GENITAL?

- ¿Cómo? – dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo eso – dije, claro que no tenía eso. Ella bebió del refresco y la pantalla volvió a cambiar.

EL HERPES NO TIENE NADA DE BONITO. YO LO SÉ, LO TENGO.

- ¡Qué asco! – dijo ella.

- Holly, espera. Yo no, yo no tengo – dije, pero ella se levantó y empezó a chillar.

- Oh, no me toques – dijo con asco.

- Holly… Espera…

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará ''Edward Cullen llora como una niña'' y cada vez será más entretenido. Seguramente lo subiré antes del 14... Bueno, espero tener bastantes reviews porque he actualizado pronto, ¿no? Y el capítulo es muchísimo más largo que el anterior. Eso espero, porque sino no actualizaré tan rápido… Por favor, dejad comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please… Y sí, cambiaré el final y será un Bella/Edward, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.


	3. Edward llora como una niña

_Todas contra él_

**Nota hp'sworld: **Todas contra él será un fic basado en la película 'John Tucker must die' que en castellano lo tradujeron como 'Todas contra él'. Casi todo el fic girará en torno al argumento de la película. Debo decir que es una buena película romanticona con un toque de humor bastante bueno y que si tenéis oportunidad de verla la miréis, con todo esto, debo decir que el hermano pequeño de John Tucker, en la película, no existirá en el fic, así que variaré el final de la película, y con esto, ya puede empezar el cap.

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo y el mejor jugador de básquet, además sus padres son extremadamente ricos… Es un rompecorazones experto y sabe controlar a las chicas, pero ¿qué pasaría si una chica lo quiere dejar en evidencia?

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío, solo la idea de juntar 'Todas contra él' y 'Crepúsculo' en una misma línea. Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, así respectivamente las características que represento aquí en los personajes son de los que tienen los derechos de la mencionada película 'John Tucker must die' además de la trama. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, solo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

Capítulo 3- Edward Cullen llora como una niña

**Aclaración:** Edward será el hermano pequeño de Emmet. Rosalie Hale será la hermana de Jasper. Y Alice no será hermana de ninguno de los dos grupos. Esme y Carlisle serán padres de Edward y de Emmet, por lo tanto, su apellido será Cullen.

Las frases cogidas directamente del libro las escribiré en negrita para que no se puedan confundir con las otras. Este signo […] significa un salto en la narración, es decir, algo que es muy repetitivo o que no interesa.

El principio de este fic será exactamente igual al de Crepúsculo así que, como se supone que ya lo sabéis no lo escribiré todo para no hacerlo tan repetitivo.

**#Point of View Edward#**

¿ES SOLO OTRA CARA BONITA?

Había un anuncio en la pantalla de cine con una de mis fotos, las que me había hecho con Tanya.

- Oye ¿ese no eres tú? – preguntó la chica.

- Algunas veces trabajo de modelo – dije no muy convencido.

- Enserio, no lo sabía, ¡qué guay!- dijo -. ¿Me pasas la bebida?

- Claro – le di un sorbo antes de pasársela.

O ¿ES UN ROSTRO DEL HERPES GENITAL?

- ¿Cómo? – dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo eso – dije, claro que no tenía eso. Ella bebió del refresco y la pantalla volvió a cambiar.

EL HERPES NO TIENE NADA DE BONITO. YO LO SÉ, LO TENGO.

- ¡Qué asco! – dijo ella.

- Holly, espera. Yo no, yo no tengo – dije, pero ella se levantó y empezó a chillar.

- Oh, no me toques – dijo con asco.

- Holly… Espera…

- ¡Eh, espera! Yo a ese le conozco- dijo una chica chillando.

**#Point of View Alice#**

Lo único que resonaba en aquel viejo cine del pueblecito de Forks eran las risas de las personas que había en aquel cine. Hasta que él habló:

- ¿Qué? Eso no es real… sólo es una campaña contra el herpes… - dijo avergonzado.

Me he olvidado de decir que en el cine había dos plantas y nosotras estábamos arriba en la parte que se llama gallinero. Y Rosalie tuvo una gran idea al tirarle palomitas desde arriba, porque así no nos iba a ver. Pronto empezaron los demás a tirar palomitas, y creo que fueron las palomitas mejor gastadas del mundo.

Mientras Edward Cullen intentaba salir entre tanta palomita, algún gracioso de turno chilló:

- ¡Vete a una clínica privada! – dijo el típico graciosillo.

**#Point of View Tanya#**

Regla número uno en el arte de la guerra: no subestimes a tu contrincante. Nunca de los jamases, si se puede decir. Nunca son como tú pensabas y siempre tienen un as debajo de la manga.

- ¡Te quiero Cullen! – dijo una chica desde las butacas.

Ahí estábamos todo el instituto, adorando al pavo real: Edward Cullen. Y os preguntaréis ¿por qué? El director dijo que era muy fructífero que un chico popular como él, diera la cara y dijera abiertamente que tenía; sin pudor a que le rechazaran.

- Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad venérea – dijo muy convencido el pavo real -. Pero, uno de cada cinco jóvenes adultos sí la tiene… - esperó un momento a que la gente parara de aplaudir y continuó -. ¡Y me siento orgulloso de prestarles mi voz! – exclamó.

- ¡Qué bueno estas! – dijo otra loca.

- ¡Tú lo has dicho! – dijo ofreciendo una de sus sonrisas que hacían que las chicas se maravillaran.

Detrás de Edward había cinco adolescentes o como los llaman ahora 'jóvenes adultos' que tenían herpes, según parecía. Y la única chica que había allí lo abrazó, ella tenía un herpes en los labios y él cuando la vio se deshizo de ella tan rápido que ella por poco cae al suelo.

**#Point of View Bella#**

- ¡Tenía que haber funcionado! – dije mientras golpeaba la puerta de la nevera -. ¡Se nos ha escapado algo!- confirmé.

Estábamos en mi casa, habíamos venido después de las clases a planear otra maquiavélica idea.

- A mi sí – dijo Rosalie -, mi vida social…

- ¡Hola señora Dean…! - dijo Alice.

- Llamadme Renée, ¡por favor! – dijo mi madre.

¿No os había mencionado que mi madre había venido a visitarme unos días? Pues sí, mi madre, Renée se había acercado a Forks porque Phil tenía un partido en Port Angeles y él no podía venir porque estaba de entrenamientos. Renée vino para comprobar si estaba comiendo sano, además vino para comprar algunas cositas para la casa y la nevera.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo chicas? – preguntó mientras dejaba lo que había comprado en la encimera.

- ¡Destruir a un hombre! – dijo Tanya.

- Uuh, a un hombre… ¿A nombre de quién pongo el cheque? – dijo haciéndose la graciosa.

- Es totalmente indestructible…, le damos un herpes y le dan un premio – dijo Alice enseñándole el anuncio del herpes a mi madre desde su ordenador portátil.

Mi madre me miró con mala cara y enseguida añadí…

- ¡Un herpes falso, mamá! Sólo intentamos hundir su reputación – dije de carrerilla -. ¡Es algo complicado!

- Claro – dijo mi madre sin entender muy bien -. Ya, el falso herpes anti-reputación, el de toda la vida…

- Yo puedo guardar la compra ¿si quieres? – le dije para que nos dejara a solas -. Si tienes mucho lío…

- ¡Entendido! – dijo mi madre que había captado mi indirecta -. Muy bien, ¡no os hagáis daño, chicas!

- Alice ¿qué estás escribiendo siempre? – dije por sacar un tema después de que se fuera mi madre.

- Listas de cosas normales… como todas: de cosas pendientes, de objetivos, de contingencias, de observaciones, de nociones (que son muy distintas porque las observaciones exigen un tema concreto y las nociones, no). Cosas normales, como todas.

- Ya, normales… Claro, como todas – dijo Rosalie mientras se tomaba una pastilla.

- Bueno, ¡al menos no estoy medicada! – dijo Alice que también se había fijado en las pastillas.

- Perdona, pero esto es un suplemento de belleza natural… - dijo mientras se apartaba el pelo con una mano.

- ¿Qué tomas? – preguntó Tanya poniendo la mano para que le pasara el pote de las pastillas.

- ¿Estrógenos? – dijo ofuscada -. Rosalie, ¡torturan a caballos inocentes para esto! Está hecho con su pis… - dijo con asco.

- El pis no es una tortura… - dijo Rosalie defendiéndose -. La menopausia, sí… Se las robo a mi madre – dijo como si fuera una buena excusa -. Los tíos toman esteroides para los pectorales… y ¡yo quiero unas tetas más grandes!

- ¡Eso no funciona así! – dije -. Frena tu producción natural de hormonas…

- Sí, y cuando se te acaben las hormonas te saldrá un bigote y un pene – dijo Alice.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – dijo Rosalie tirando el bote hasta la encimera.

- Vale chicas, ¡tenemos que hablar de Edward Cullen!

- ¡Vale! – dijo Tanya haciendo caso a Alice -. Lo que necesitamos es un buen golpe que arrastre ese rollo de machito que lleva… ¡Tiene que entender lo que es ser una chica!

- Sí – dije apoyando a Tanya -. ¿Y qué es más terrible para un hombre que no ser varonil? – pregunté retóricamente cogiendo el pote de estrógenos.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

Edward Cullen y su equipo de básquet estaban entrenando en la pista y ese era el momento perfecto para dejarle el regalito de estrógenos. Divisé su mochila de gimnasia entre las demás y como si fuera un milagro, tenía su pote de esteroides en la mesita, así que me acerqué y tire los estrógenos de mi pote en su pote. Creo que no he explicado, antes habíamos triturado las pastillas que quedaron hechas polvo.

- ¿Qué tal, nena? – dijo Edward mientras yo metía el bote en mi mochila.

- Hola – dije sorprendida -. Estoy bien – vi que iba a coger el bote y sonreí para mis adentros -. ¿Intentas ganar músculo? – pregunté haciéndome la sorprendida.

- El entrenador me da esto dos veces al día – dijo poniéndose dos cucharadas de eso en su botellín de agua.

- Pues, no funciona – dije sin pensarlo -, es decir, estar delgado eleva a algunos – seguro que lo había ofendido un poco - pero estas perdiendo tono… - dije dándole unos golpecitos en el antebrazo.

- ¿Qué estoy perdiendo tono? – dijo sin creérselo.

- Es decir, deberías doblar la dosis – ahora sí que iba a ser un nenazas.

- Umh… Bueno sí, gracias Rose – dijo doblándose la dosis.

- De nada… - dije mientras me alejaba sonriendo como una tonta.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Ahora estaba en la clase de Química, una de mis favoritas, no se me daba mal. Era una práctica sobre la solubilidad de la sal y el azúcar. Teníamos que hacer la fórmula para averiguar una de las x.

- ¡Hola! – dijo una voz conocida por detrás, me giré y sonreí.

- ¡Ah, hola! – dije, era Jacob.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo con cara de perrito abandonado -. Necesito un compañero de laboratorio… Estaba con Álex pero… se ha quemado bastante y…

- Antes de decirte que sí, ¿cómo sé que no debo decirte que no? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Pues, eso depende de cómo lo veas… Porque él dice que fue culpa mía – dijo con cara de no haber roto un plato nunca -, pero yo claramente le dije: Dios santo, Álex estás ardiendo, ¡sal corriendo! – acabó, no sé porque me reí.

- ¡Un claro aviso! – dije riéndome -. Muy bien, puedes empezar por medir 40 mL en el tubo de ensayo – dije despacio.

Anoté algo en mi cuaderno y miré lo que hacía Jacob.

- ¡Ehh, más despacio! – regañé -. Ponte al nivel de los ojos – dije mientras él se agachaba -, y espera a que el fondo del menisco toque esa raya – le señale.

- ¿El menisco? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Espera a que esa cosa curva este en el chisme! – dije sin complicaciones, él fue midiendo.

- ¡Despacio! – dije acercando mi mano a la suya que estaba cogiendo el tubo -. ¡Ahí! – dije cogiendo su mano.

Él apartó su mano de la mía y tiro el tubo de ensayo con la sustancia que tenía dentro y parecía que se había meado.

- ¡Oh dios, joder! Se me ha caído encima que hago, ¿qué es esto? – pidió suplicante.

- ¡Una suspensión de cloruro sódico!

- Quema – dijo como si se le fuera el mundo en ello, no podía ser, no le podía quemar.

- Enserio – dije levantando una ceja -, es agua mezclada con sal común.

- ¡Bueno vale! No me quemo pero parece pis… y sal – dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces, él cogió agua que estaba en el vaso de precipitados y me la tiró haciendo que unas gotitas resbalaran por mi cara. Yo también le tiré y seguimos así durante unos minutos hasta que un profesor aguafiestas que pasaba por el pasillo dijo…

- ¿¡Ehh, tranquilos?! – chilló des del pasillo.

- Eso, ¡Bella tranquila! – dijo Jacob con su impresionante sonrisa.

**#Point of View Edward#**

Hoy era un día muy importante. Hoy teníamos partido y en este nos íbamos a clasificar para las semifinales estatales y teníamos que ganar sí o sí. Pero yo soy un as en esto y siempre ganábamos. Tenía la pelota en mis manos y no había ningún contrincante que me pudiera hacer un tapón, así que pensé en hacer una entrada por todo lo grande. Salté lo más alto que pude y di una vuelta en el aire antes de que metiera una canasta de dos puntos, hubiera sido de tres, pero estaba dentro del área. Todo mi Instituto se levantó de los asientos y empezaron a chillar y a alabarme. Como había metido una canasta, los del otro equipo sacaban la pelota y la cogió el base del otro equipo, yo cubría al base y me dio un empujón con el antebrazo en la zona del pecho.

- ¡Córtate, eso duele! – dije sobándome la zona en la que me había hecho daño.

- ¡Lo siento princesa! ¿Te has roto una uña? – se mofó el base -. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que tirar de la cadena para que te vayas? – dijo refiriéndose a que yo era una mierda.

- ¡Juega limpio! – le advertí y me volvió a dar con el antebrazo.

Como se le acababa el tiempo de tener la pelota en sus manos se la pasó a su pivote y este se la devolvió.

- ¡Si quisiera escuchar un payaso iría al circo! – dijo el base, me estaba haciendo sentir como un mierda.

- ¡Eso no se dice! – dije yo mientras lo empujaba con las dos manos.

El árbitro pito falta técnica por parte mía, ese tío no sabía de baloncesto, bueno, sí, pero había sido la culpa del otro y se lo dejé claro.

- ¡Ha empezado él, es muy cruel! – dije mientras señalaba a mi contrincante.

Me fui hacia el banquillo y cogí una tableta de chocolate de mi amigo Sam Ulley. Parecía que me calmaba los nervios y las ganas de llorar.

- ¡Eso es mío! – señaló posesivo Sam -. Estoy bajo de azúcar – dijo, pero no me importaba, no me sentía bien y necesitaba de ese manjar.

- ¡Lo necesito! – dije suplicante -. ¿Estos pantalones me hacen gordo? – pregunté, me quedaban bastante holgados, pero ¿porque me estaba sintiendo como una chica?

El partido se reanudó y yo tenía la pelota, me dirigía hacía la canasta del equipo contrario y de repente un compañero mío dijo…

- ¡Edward, aquí! – dijo, estaba desmarcado, pero ¿y qué?

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – dije mientras botaba la pelota.

- Estoy solo – dijo como si no fuera obvio, entonces se la pasé y el equipo contrario la cogió y marcó un triple.

- ¿Lo ves? – dije enfadado -. ¡Mira lo qué me has hecho hacer!

Mi entrenador pidió tiempo muerto para saber porque estaba así de susceptible, aunque ni yo mismo lo sabía bien.

- Edward, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupándose por mi.

- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No lo parezco? Porque me siento muy bien…, genial ¿Qué insinúa? – dije de carrerilla, creo que estaba en buena forma.

- ¡Qué te concentres queda un minuto para terminar el partido! – dijo en tono autoritario.

- ¡Está bien! – dije sin hacerle mucho caso.

Hicimos un círculo todos los del equipo para hacer nuestro saludo, pusimos todos, una mano y dijimos en alto.

- ¡A la de tres: una, dos, tres! OSOS… GRH – chillamos.

Estábamos en posesión de la pelota y uno de mis compañeros me la pasó. Ya sabía que entrada a canasta iba a hacer, una espectacular de esas que hacen historia. Me preparé para saltar, salté y apoyé los brazos en uno de mis contrincantes. La idea era saltar por encima de él y hacer un mate en toda regla. Pero en la práctica falló porque no me impulsé lo bastante y la pelota no entró en la canasta y mis partes más delicadas le dieron en la cara al chico con el que me había impulsado. Y me caí estrepitosamente al suelo sin hacerme ninguna lesión.

- ¡Cullen, Cullen! – chillaba mi entrenador -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes seguir? – solo se interesaba por eso.

- ¡NO! – y me sorprendí a mi mismo diciendo eso -. ¡Estoy hinchado y… agobiado…! ¡Me duelen los pezones! – dije sobándome la parte afectada.

- ¡No seas maricón! – dijo mi entrenador con desprecio -. ¡Te necesitamos, vamos levanta! – dijo dándome la mano.

- ¡NO! No quiero, ¡siempre soy yo! ¡Te necesitamos Edward! ¡Edward, vamos! – satiricé -. ¡Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward! Siempre me esta gritando pero nunca me escucha ¿y mis sentimientos, qué? – dije sin poder aguantar mis lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas y llegaban a la comisura de mis labios.

Me fui de la pista de básquet tapándome los ojos con mis manos, no quería que nadie me viera llorar como una chica.

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará ''Bella y su nuevo deporte de riesgo'' y cada vez será más entretenido. No sé cuando lo pueda subir, porque dentro de poco empezaré el instituto y tendré que estudiar y eso, bueno, ya sabéis... Una cosa quiero aclarar, no creo que porque un chico llore tenga que ser una 'nenaza, o maricón' yo lo respeto y no quiero que nadie pueda mal interpretar el texto… Y perdonadme porque no sé bastante sobre básquet y puede que me haya equivocado en alguna cosa técnica y si veis algo mal en el texto decírmelo… Además de las faltas de ortografía que no son muchas, pero alguna se me escapa y sobre todo los porqués que los suelo escribir bastante mal… Y una cosa os quería comentar, no os importa que os responda por aquí, ¿no? Así creo que será mejor, pero si no queréis, me lo decís y ya os responderé por otro medio… Este cap. no es tan largo como el anterior pero es más largo que el primero, ¿eh? Así que espero algún review... Bueno, debo decir que el próximo cap. será un poco más de mi estilo, es decir, que escribiré algo de mi cosecha, ya que he seguido a rajatabla todo lo que decían y hacían en la peli. Des de mi punto de vista creo que aquí empieza lo emocionante… Por favor, dejad comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please…


	4. Bella y su nuevo deporte de riesgo

_Todas contra él_

**Nota hp'sworld: **Todas contra él será un fic basado en la película 'John Tucker must die' que en castellano lo tradujeron como 'Todas contra él'. Casi todo el fic girará en torno al argumento de la película. Debo decir que es una buena película romanticona con un toque de humor bastante bueno y que si tenéis oportunidad de verla la miréis, con todo esto, debo decir que el hermano pequeño de John Tucker, en la película, no existirá en el fic, así que variaré el final de la película, y con esto, ya puede empezar el cap.

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo y el mejor jugador de básquet, además sus padres son extremadamente ricos… Es un rompecorazones experto y sabe controlar a las chicas, pero ¿qué pasaría si una chica lo quiere dejar en evidencia?

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío, solo la idea de juntar 'Todas contra él' y 'Crepúsculo' en una misma línea. Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, así respectivamente las características que represento aquí en los personajes son de los que tienen los derechos de la mencionada película 'John Tucker must die' además de la trama. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, solo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

Capítulo 4- Bella y su nuevo deporte de riesgo

**Aclaración:** Edward será el hermano pequeño de Emmet. Rosalie Hale será la hermana de Jasper. Y Alice no será hermana de ninguno de los dos grupos. Esme y Carlisle serán padres de Edward y de Emmet, por lo tanto, su apellido será Cullen.

Las frases cogidas directamente del libro las escribiré en negrita para que no se puedan confundir con las otras. Este signo […] significa un salto en la narración, es decir, algo que es muy repetitivo o que no interesa.

El principio de este fic será exactamente igual al de Crepúsculo así que, como se supone que ya lo sabéis no lo escribiré todo para no hacerlo tan repetitivo.

**#Point of View Bella#**

La bomba de relojería que habíamos instalado en el interior de Edward Cullen había funcionado a las mil maravillas, ninguna de nosotras pensábamos que el efecto sería para el partido del sábado, pero nos alegramos por ello. No estaba comportándose como el machito que había sido anteriormente. Fue como una bomba atómica, rápida y mortal.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – chilló Edward a su mejor amigo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Causo una gran conmoción. Gracias a nosotras, las chicas no estarían sometidas al encanto de Edward Cullen. Por fin había caído en desgracia y… nosotras estábamos en la cima del mundo.

**#Point of View Edward#**

Sé que me había comportado como una chica en el partido de básquet, pero no me sentía mal por ello. Creo que me ayudó a descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro. ¿Qué si lo haría otra vez? Claro que no, al menos no delante de mucha gente como en el partido. Ahora las chicas ni me miraban y los chicos se reían de mí. Pero no lo entendía, se que si hacías eso te llamaban nenaza y eso pero, las chicas tendrían que apoyarme, los chicos se llaman nenas para decir que somos débiles y las chicas odian que digamos eso, pero se comportaban como los chicos discriminándome, digo. Entré al Instituto como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa tíos? – dije con la mano alzada para chocar las cinco con un amigo, pero no me saludó, lo único que hizo fue reírse.

Saludé a mi amigo Sam, pero este agachó la cabeza y se fue con alguien, me fui a mi taquilla apenado aunque no lo demostrara.

- Lo que hiciste anoche en el partido fue ¡lo más valiente que he visto hacer a un hombre! – dijo una despampánate mujer -. Esta es mi línea de ayuda emocional, llama siempre que necesites hablar – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó a mi oreja y dijo sensualmente y pícaramente -. ¡Me acuesto muy tarde!

Siempre había tenido suerte en la vida y el equilibrio natural de las cosas había vuelto a la normalidad. Como había dicho un filósofo: Todo fluye. Y era verdad, todo fluía y todo se disipaba… Muchas más chicas vinieron a verme después de la asesora emocional.

- ¡De verdad sabes sentir! – dijo una chica castaña que me había venido a buscar -. ¡Y yo quiero sentir a un hombre de verdad! – dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

También me habían venido a buscar al gimnasio del Instituto y mientras yo ejercitaba mis bíceps una chica me dijo:

- Si necesitas una palmadita – dijo mientras que con un dedo me delineaba el pecho -, o un abrazo – dijo y de mientras ya había bajado hacía mi torso - o ya sabes, lo que sea. Estoy aquí – dijo mientras bajaba peligrosamente hacia la zona que os suponéis.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Regla número dos en el arte de la guerra: nunca jamás subestimes a tu enemigo. Sí, esa es la segunda regla, ya que a la primera no le hicimos caso, a la segunda se la tendremos que hacer.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

- ¡Hola cariño! – dijo Edward Cullen mientras me plantaba uno de esos besos que me volvían loca -. ¿Podemos hablar? – yo asentí con la cabeza y me imaginé la cara que pondrían las demás cuando les dijera lo mismo que a mí -. Oye, sé que anoche se me fue la olla… Mi asesora emocional dice que debo reforzar mi responsabilidad – dijo él.

- ¡Ya! – dije haciendo como que le comprendía.

**#Point of View Tanya#**

- … así que he pensado en nosotros un poco – dijo, no podía evitar sonreír y asentir como una boba – y… ahora lo veo todo mucho más claro…

**#Point of View Alice#**

- … ya sabes que solo hay una chica para mí – dijo encogiendo los hombros –, pero no creo que esa chica seas tú.

**#Point of View Tanya#**

- … ha sido divertido – dijo con cara de perrito abandonada –, pero es que busco algo más… profundo y complejo.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

- … ¡bueno! ¿Amigos? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

**#Point of View Alice#**

Con toda la fuerza que pude le di una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, ¿cómo podía haber roto conmigo?

**#Point of View Tanya#**

Me había hecho sentir especial y ahora me dejaba… Había sido una tonta y tuve una genial idea, le pegué una bofetada.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

¿Qué? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo o qué? Había acabado conmigo de forma humillante y quería que fuéramos amigos. Y sin que yo le hubiera ordenado a mi mano que se levantara, le pegó una bofetada que no olvidaría en años. Nadie jugaba conmigo.

**#Point of View Alice#**

Resonó otro fuerte ploff en su otra mejilla, se lo merecía.

**#Point of View Tanya#**

Le volví a pegar con todas mis fuerzas en la otra mejilla y le giré la cara del golpe.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

Mi otra mano se levantó y le plantó otra bofetada en su otra mejilla.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música y haciendo los deberes cuando sin previo aviso Tanya entró por la puerta cabreada.

- ¡Bueno me ha dejado! – dijo enfadada mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

- ¡Ese capullo superficial dice que no soy compleja! – ahora la que hablaba era Alice y estaba enfadada.

- ¡Tú eres la inventora de lo complejo! – dijo Rose.

- ¡Estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera he disfrutado del polvo de despedida! – dijo Tanya con cara de pena y todas la miramos con ojos interrogantes -. ¡Ohh, dios mío que puta soy! – dijo mientras tiraba la cabeza para atrás y se daba un golpe -. ¡Auch! – dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Nos reímos todas sin poderlo evitarlo. Ellas se sentaron en la cama y yo fue a coger todos los dulces de la casa. Cuando volví estaban todas estiradas en mi cama. Dejé los dulces en la cama.

- ¿Cómo he podido comer carne por él? – dijo Tanya abatida -. Bueno, era pescado pero yo no como nada con cara – finalizó.

- ¡Prueba esto! ¡Está buenísimo! – dijo Alice ofreciéndole algo a Tanya -. Chocolate con chocolate, para morirse…

- ¡Sí! – dijo Tanya.

- ¡El chocolate es el Edward Cullen de todos los dulces! – dijo Alice mirando un trozo de chocolate.

- ¿Porqué se tira a todas las chuches de la despensa? – preguntó Tanya.

- ¡No, no! – dije yo, no quería que hablaran mal del chocolate -. El chocolate lo cura todo, mi madre dice que hasta cura los corazones rotos… - dije poniendo sirope en un bombón.

- ¿Sabéis? – dijo Rose un tanto ofuscada -. He estado pensando que en vez de estar haciendo esto, tendríamos que haberle partido el corazón, de verdad… - dijo.

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron sorprendidas Tanya y Alice.

- ¡Rose eres un genio! – la felicitó Alice.

- ¡Ya, excepto que ha roto con todas! – dije con un mal presentimiento.

- ¡No con todas! – me miró como si fuera la solución.

- ¿Qué? No, no puedo… ni siquiera me gusta – dije en mi defensa.

- ¿Y qué? – dijeron las tres a la vez.

- ¡No vas a salir con él! Vas a… fingirlo – dijo Alice.

- Mira, sé lo que piensas – dijo Rose -. No soy tan guapa como Rose, no soy tan buena como Alice – dijo y Alice le dijo un gracias con los labios - ni tan… experimentada como Tanya – dijo mientras Tanya se reía como una loca.

No había pensado eso, pero tenía razón.

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Alice.

- Pero nos tienes a nosotras – dijo Tanya con gesto maternal -. Y podemos convertirte en cualquier cosa. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas podemos hacer que Edward se enamore de ti, que se enamore de verdad… y que sufra como un cerdo – concluyó con una sonrisa sádica.

- ¡Va a ser la bomba! – dijo Alice emocionada.

- ¡E… eso no va a funcionar! – dije tartamudeando.

- Bella, ya sé que crees que soy superficial – dijo Rose -, pero tengo mis sentimientos y me los han destrozado – dijo con una sonrisa triste - por tu idea. He usado todas las pastillas de estrógenos que tenía mi madre y ¡la pobre parece un gorila blanco! – dijo mientras Alice se reía y Rose le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- Chicas… - quería rogar clemencia.

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, de todas formas no lo conseguirías – dijo para herir mi orgullo -. ¡Vámonos! – dijo y todas se levantaron.

Se iban a ir, mis mejores amigas, mis primeras amigas.

- ¡Esperad! Decidme qué tengo que hacer – dije vencida.

No sabía si lo hacía porque se iban a ir mis mejores amigas o por las palabras de Rosalie, pero sospechaba de lo primero. No quería perderlas.

- El primer paso es muy fácil. ¡Hay una cosa a la que no se resiste! – dijo Rosalie.

Pasamos toda la tarde despotricando contra Edward Cullen hasta que tocaron el claxon.

**#Point of View Alice#**

- ¡Ese debe ser Jasper, mi hermano! – dijo Rosalie -. Me debía un favor y nos va a acompañar a todas hasta casa. Es muy tarde para ir solas por ahí.

- ¿Y tu hermano se parece a tu madre? – pregunté con sarcasmo por lo de antes y todas nos reímos menos Rose -. ¿Es peludo? – me gané una colleja por parte de Rosalie.

Nos acercamos a la ventana y vimos a un chico tremendamente bueno esperando medio sentado en un coche último modelo. Jasper no se parecía mucho a Rose, era alto, rubio, pero no tan rubio como Rose, y unos ojos impresionantes. Rosalie abrió la ventana y lo saludó con la mano.

- ¡Ahora bajamos! – dijo Rosalie.

- ¡Está bueno! – dije yo, no sabía por qué lo había dicho.

- ¡Bueno es poco! – dijo Tanya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no crees que sea como mi madre? – dijo Rosalie.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

Si había algo a lo que no se resistía Edward Cullen era a una animadora nueva y como yo era la jefa podía meter a quien quisiera en el equipo.

- Bueno, ¡chicas esta es Bella y… va a ocupar el puesto de Nancy! – dije sin ningún preámbulo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Nancy.

- Bueno ¡como tienes la pata mala! – dije sin piedad.

- ¡Solo es un esguince! El médico dice que es una semana… - dijo Nancy.

- ¡Otro año será! La verdad es que prometes… - dije sinceramente -. Venga, la pirámide. Bella, ¡tú vas arriba!

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Si me mareo hasta con tacones – no pude evitar reírme por su comentario.

- A Edward le encanta ver a las tías encima de…- me callé un momento para reflexionar lo que iba decir y continué – de la pirámide… Hazme caso, es un honor… ¡Molly lleva esperando esto hace tres años! – dije.

Bella se estaba subiendo encima de Molly subía penosamente.

- Sí, pero no importa. Es tu primer día, te lo mereces… - dijo Molly mientras era empujada hacia abajo por la mano de Bella.

- ¡Vamos arriba! – dije, parecía que esto iba viento en popa -. Bien, piernas rectas y sonríe…

- ¡Lo conseguí! – dijo Bella mientras sonreía -. ¡Viva los osos! – dijo mientras levantaba las manos.

Y se cayeron todos por lo patosa que había sido Bella.

- Bueno, si aplastas a John como has aplastado a Molly… ¡Ya le tenemos!

**#Point of View Bella#**

- No pidas perdón, se fuerte – me dijo Rosalie mientras salíamos del entrenamiento -. ¡Lo más importante que tiene una animadora es su carácter! ¡Tú observa! – dijo Rosalie mientras movía la cadera de un lado para otro, además de caminar de fábula, se paró en una pizarra de anuncios y miró desinteresadamente algún anuncio.

-¡Qué buena estás! – dijo un chico baboso que pasaba por allí.

- ¡Eso puedo hacerlo yo! – dije mientras me movía igual que Rose, me paré en otra pared con anuncios y miré alguno.

**#Point of View Edward#**

Vi pasar a Rosalie y decidí cerciorarme de que no estaba enfadada conmigo. Salí de mi aula y me coloqué detrás de ella.

- ¿No estarás enfadada? – dije mientras miraba hacia donde miraba Rose.

- ¿Qué? – la había pillado desprevenida.

Una chica estaba delante de ella, debía ser una nueva animadora porque llevaba el uniforme. Se giró, se puso roja cuando me vio y se volvió a girar. No era la chica más guapa del Instituto y no estaba nada mal, sería una de mis nuevas conquistas.

- ¿Quién es la nueva animadora? – pregunté, no me importaba si seguía enfadada.

- Es Bella – dijo mirándola.

- ¡Qué guapa! – dije yo mirándola.

- ¡Vas listo! No le gusta salir con los del instituto – dijo con rin tintín y se fue.

**#Point of View Bella#**

- ¡Listo hemos plantado la semilla! – dijo Rosalie cuando se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí? – pregunté inconscientemente.

- ¡Guapa! – dijo y no sé por qué me emocioné.

- ¡Ohh! ¿Ha dicho eso? ¿De verdad? ¡Dios mío! Pero… si… no.

Rosalie me llevó al baño y no sabía por qué.

- ¡Reunión de emergencia! – dijo Rosalie, Tanya y Alice salieron del váter que Bella aún no está preparada – finalizó.

- ¡Estoy súper preparada! – dije un tanto molesta.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuéntales que ha dicho Edward de ti?

- ¡Oh! ¿Eso de que soy guapa? Bahh, lo ha dicho por decir, en todo caso es un insulto, sé que solo quiere utilizarme… - dije convencida.

- Bella, estoy confusa. ¿No decías que tenías experiencia con tíos así? – preguntó Tanya.

- ¡Y la tengo! – dije inconscientemente -. ¡Hee visto a mi madre salir con millones de tíos así! – puntualicé.

- ¿Pero has salido con alguno? – dijo Alice.

- ¿Has salido con un Edward Cullen? – dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Has salido con alguien? – dijo Tanya.

- ¡Define eso de alguien! – dije, sí no había salido con nadie y tenía 17 años.

- ¡Ohhh! – dijeron las tres a la vez.

- ¡Oh dios mío! No estoy preparada voy a meter la pata – dije dándome en la cabeza con la mano.

- Lo vas a hacer bien, solo recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila y segura… – dijo Alice.

- Sí, y cariñosa y apasionada… - dijo Tanya.

- … orgullosa y agresiva – dijo Rose.

- Tienes que hacer que te persiga – dijo Alice -. Si eres fácil pasara de ti ¿comprendes?

- Sí… ehm, entendido lo tengo todo bajo control – dije calmándome -. ¡Vale!

- Pero ¿de verdad ha dicho que eras guapa? – preguntó Alice.

- Eso es lo que ha dicho Rose – dije emocionada.

- ¡Ohh! – dijeron las tres.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dije.

- ¡Vale, vale! Mira no es tan difícil. Cuando te hable cuenta hasta tres por dentro antes de contestar – dijo Alice.

- ¡No muestres ningún interés y ni siquiera le mires mucho! – dijo Tanya.

- Eso, ¿lo entiendes? – dijo Rose.

- ¿Qué si lo entiendes? – dijo Tanya.

- ¡Estaba contando hasta tres! – dije.

- ¡No tan despacio! – dijo Tanya -. Pensara que eres retrasada…

Sonó el timbre y empezaron a entrar chicas al lavabo y nos tuvimos que separar. Iba hacia mi siguiente clase cuando alguien me paró.

- ¡Hola soy Edward Cullen! Bueno, creo que eres nueva – dijo él como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Empecé a contar hasta tres: uno, dos… No me dejó acabar y habló.

- No nueva-nueva, digo de animadora – dijo él.

Estaba apuntó de responderle pero volvió a hablar.

- ¡Vale no me lo cuentes! – dijo con una sonrisa que ya no me parecía tan mala -. Cuéntamelo el viernes, cenando. Yo soy el capitán del equipo y tú la nueva animadora. Estoy obligado a llevarte a cenar, son las normas – dijo Edward Cullen.

- Gracias – dije sin contar hasta tres -, pero voy a tener que pasar…

- ¿Estás ocupada o…? – dijo sin avenirse.

- Sí, estoy ocupada – finalicé -. ¡Ha sido un placer! – dije y me fui.

- ¿Qué? – escuché que decía.

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará ''Solo hay un chico para mí, pero tú no eres el mío, Eddie''. Seguramente tardaré muchísimo en poder subir el siguiente porque el 14 empiezo el insti y tendré faena... Perdonadme las faltas de ortografía que no son muchas, pero alguna se me escapa y sobre todo los porqués que los suelo escribir bastante mal… Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que enviáis y muchas gracias también a las que me agregan a favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias. No sabéis cuanta ilusión me hace encender el Messenger y encontrar mensajes en la bandeja de entrada… Este cap. es unas líneas más largo que el anterior Así que espero algún review... Bueno, debo decir que el próximo cap. saldrá Emmet, que ya le toca y Jasper se encontrará con Alice. Des de mi punto de vista creo que aquí empieza lo emocionante… Por favor, dejad comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please…


	5. Solo hay un chico para mí, tú no eres Ed

_Todas contra él_

**Nota hp'sworld: **Todas contra él será un fic basado en la película 'John Tucker must die' que en castellano lo tradujeron como 'Todas contra él'. Casi todo el fic girará en torno al argumento de la película. Debo decir que es una buena película romanticona con un toque de humor bastante bueno y que si tenéis oportunidad de verla la miréis, con todo esto, debo decir que el hermano pequeño de John Tucker, en la película, no existirá en el fic, así que variaré el final de la película, y con esto, ya puede empezar el cap.

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo y el mejor jugador de básquet, además sus padres son extremadamente ricos… Es un rompecorazones experto y sabe controlar a las chicas, pero ¿qué pasaría si una chica lo quiere dejar en evidencia?

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío, solo la idea de juntar 'Todas contra él' y 'Crepúsculo' en una misma línea. Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, así respectivamente las características que represento aquí en los personajes son de los que tienen los derechos de la mencionada película 'John Tucker must die' además de la trama. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, solo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

Capítulo 5 - Solo hay un chico para mí, pero tú no eres el mío, Eddie

**Aclaración:** Edward será el hermano pequeño de Emmet. Rosalie Hale será la hermana de Jasper. Y Alice no será hermana de ninguno de los dos grupos. Esme y Carlisle serán padres de Edward y de Emmet, por lo tanto, su apellido será Cullen.

Las frases cogidas directamente del libro las escribiré en negrita para que no se puedan confundir con las otras. Este signo […] significa un salto en la narración, es decir, algo que es muy repetitivo o que no interesa.

El principio de este fic será exactamente igual al de Crepúsculo así que, como se supone que ya lo sabéis no lo escribiré todo para no hacerlo tan repetitivo.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Me tocaba clase de Química en el laboratorio, era agradable tenerla a última hora de la mañana. Siempre me divertía con Jacob, me hacía reír sin poder evitarlo. Nada más verlo, le sonreía. El profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra otra de sus fórmulas, pero Jacob me distrajo.

- Sabes hay bastantes conciertos por aquí – dijo sin ningún motivo aparente -. Si me entero de si hay alguno, no sé – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza -, si sé de alguno, te lo diré – era mi imaginación o ¿me estaba invitando? Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces tú, aquí? Ésta no es tu clase – dijo el profesor y todos nos giramos hacia la puerta.

En el marco de la puerta había un chico con unas impresionantes rosas rojas que avanzaba hacia mí con aire decidido.

- ¡Solo vengo a traer esto! – dijo él dándome las flores, podía suponerme de quién eran.

- ¡Gracias! – dije.

- ¿Qué haces, aquí? Ésta no es tu clase – volvió a repetir el profesor y entró otro chico con rosas.

El chico no contestó al profesor y eso hizo que el profesor se pusiera rojo de rabia.

- ¿Qué haces, aquí? Ésta no es tu clase – volvió a repetir el profesor y pero estaba vez a otro chico nuevo.

Nadie contestó, lo único que se veía en la puerta eran chicos intentando entrar para depositar sus flores en mi mesa y luego marcharse. Nunca había pasado más vergüenza y nunca habían hecho un gesto tan bonito como ese. De repente, empezó a sonar una voz bastante conocida por megafonía, era metálica pero la reconocería en cualquier sitio.

- ¡Hola queridos alumnos! – dijo Edward Cullen -. Sé que alguien especial está escuchando el altavoz… Este es mi número 445901 – dijo él.

**#Point of View Tanya#**

Habíamos citado a Bella en el 'centro de entrenamiento' (como le llamaba Alice) aunque su nombre más conocido era el aula de audiovisuales. Estábamos las tres charlando animadamente cuando apareció Bella, por fin.

- ¿De dónde habéis sacado ese video? – preguntó Bella cuando vio a Alice con su nuevo juguete.

- Estoy documentando tu progresos – dijo Alice feliz mientras le enseñaba el video donde rechazaba la cena que le había ofrecido.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Rose con falso tono de alegría -. Haz un video, ¡a ver si le dan un Oscar!

- Es un reportaje – dijo Alice como si no lo supiera.

- Vamos a mostrar al verdadero Edward Cullen… – dije hacia la cámara que me estaba enfocando.

- y como le partimos el corazón – dijo Rose cuando la enfocó –. Será algo así como Edward Cullen tuvo la culpa hasta la vista hijo de… - Alice no la dejó continuar.

- Basta… de rimitas – dijo mientras enfocaba la cámara hacia ella.

- Eso está bien – dije aprobando el comentario -. Pero mejor algo como ¡Edward solo hay un tío para mí, y tú…

- …no eres… – se unió Rose a mi comentario.

- …él – finalizamos las tres casi chillando.

- ¡Le vamos a capar! – dije –. Bella, hazlo tú.

**#Point of View Bella#**

- ¡Edward solo hay un chico para mí, y tú no eres él! – dije no muy convencida de mi actuación.

- ¡NO! No te cortes, ¿cómo vas a ser animadora con ese carácter? – dijo Rose como si lo más importante fuera ser animadora.

- ¡Yo no quiero ser animadora! – dije mirándola.

- Bella, ¡todas las chicas quieren ser animadoras! – dijo como si todo el mundo lo supiera.

Tanya miró a la cámara y movió su cabeza negando ese comentario tan tonto.

- ¡Inténtalo otra vez! – dijo Alice.

- ¡Edward solo hay un chico para mí, y tú no eres él! – dije, esta vez lo había hecho peor que la anterior.

- ¡No! – dijo Tanya.

- Bella, ¡hazlo por todos los tíos que han mentido a alguna chica! – cuando lo dijo se me encendió como una luz dentro mío, estaba preparada -. ¡Vale, venga acción! – dijo como si fuera una cámara para grabar una película.

- ¡Solo hay un chico para mí, pero tú no eres el mío, Eddie! – no sé porque me había salido así, pero así fue.

- ¡Toma, vas a ser una leyenda! – dijo Rosalie emocionada.

- ¡Sí! – dije no muy convencida.

**#Point of View Edward#**

No sé porque pensaba en ella, pero recorría mi mente todo el día. Era la dueña de mis pensamientos y no sabía por qué. Siempre me pasaba cuando me encaprichaba de alguna chica, y eso solo había sucedido una vez. Estaba sentado en una repisa de la ventana cuando la vi pasar por al lado mío. La vi y me dirigí hacia ella, no sin antes coger un libro para hacerme el despistado.

- ¡Oh, hola! – dije como quién no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Hola! – dijo a modo de saludo.

- ¿Te gustaron las flores? – pregunté por caballerosidad.

- ¡Sí! Sí, eran muy bonitas – dijo, justo lo que me esperaba -. Pero soy alérgica…

- Enserio, ¡lo siento!- eso no lo esperaba.

- No pasa nada…

- ¿Porqué no me has llamado? – pregunté dubitativo.

- ¡No tenía un bolígrafo a mano! – dijo, mierda, ¿cómo se me podía haber escapado?

- ¿Qué? – dije mientras ella seguí caminado por el pasillo.

**#Point of View Jacob#**

Estaba escuchando mi música cuando alguien me levanto uno de los cascos y dijo: Tenemos que hablar. Reconocí su voz y le miré. Habíamos dejado de ser amigos, pero aun nos saludábamos.

- Oye, ¿tú estás en el laboratorio con Bella, no? Cuando habláis ¿de qué va? – me preguntó, y sabía perfectamente porque quería saberlo.

- ¡No lo sé! No creo que sea tu tipo… - dejé escapar.

- ¡Todas son mi tipo! – dijo él sin inmutarse.

- Vale, pues… a lo mejor tú no eres su tipo – dijo enfadado, él me miró con cara de no haber roto un plato nunca y proseguí -. Le van cosas como lo primero de Elvis Costello. Música bastante siniestra… lee Paul Austen… ya sabes, es profunda – dije pensando que ya no la perseguiría.

- ¡Oh!¡Oye yo soy profundo! Salí con todo el club de poesía – dijo mientras yo me partía de la risa.

**#Point of View Bella#**

- ¿Edward te ha pedido que me espíes? – pregunté incrédula cuando me lo dijo Jacob -. ¡Creí que ya no erais amigos!

- Sabe que somos compañeros de laboratorio – dijo mientras sujetaba mis libros -. Y quiere que me entere de todo lo que te gusta… aunque tengo que ser discreto para que tú no sospeches – dijo sin mirarme -. Y sí, no somos amigos pero a veces hablamos – dijo un poco triste.

- ¡Eres el peor espía del mundo! – dijo ante lo que me acababa de confesar y entonces el sonrió.

- O el mejor espía del mundo, soy quién espera al teléfono y se queda con la chica hablando – dijo con tono misterioso.

- ¡Eso es cierto! – dije yo -. ¡Ohh tengo un tirón… un tirón en el cuello! – dije sobándome la parte afectada y dejando en el suelo la mochila con lo de animadora dentro.

- ¡Son gajes del oficio de animadora! – dijo él riéndose.

- ¿Te burlas de mi? – dije mientras él se reía.

- ¡Pues sí! – dijo él mientras cogía mi mochila y me la ponía en el hombro.

Nos miramos a los ojos y no supimos que más decir, tenía unos ojos preciosos. Y rompí el silencio.

- Oh vale sí – dije incómoda, no sabía qué decir -. ¡Me voy a animar a los osos! Adiós…

- ¡Adiós! – dijo Jacob.

Llegué a la pista de básquet unos minutos tarde, pero Rosalie no me dijo nada. Estaba nerviosa, ¿y si no funcionaba el plan? Él no me había hablado des de que le dije que no había apuntado su número. Los Osos habían marcado y las animadoras empezamos a mover los pompones para hacernos notar, no aguanté más y fui hacia Rose.

- ¡Creo que he metido la pata con Edward! No me dirige la mirada desde que pase de él… - dije con tristeza.

- ¡Tranquila Bella! ¡Va a salir bien, te lo prometo! – dijo mientras animaba a nuestro equipo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté no muy confiada.

- Lo sé, te lo prometo… - repitió otra vez.

- Bella Swan, ¿cómo estás? – dijo una voz detrás de mí, me giré y le vi, Edward Cullen me estaba hablando en un partido y con la pelota en la mano.

- Bien ¿y tú? – fue un milagro que lo dijera, estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¡No muy bien! ¡Me gusta una chica y no sabe ni que existo! – dijo él mirándome a la cara.

- ¡Quieres jugar! – dijo su entrenador.

- ¡Estoy desnudando mi alma, míster! – dijo como si en un partido fuera una cosa normal.

- Edward, respeto tus necesidades emocionales, pero… - dijo viendo que se le acababan los segundos para tener el balón.

Edward pasó el balón a otro compañero y este se lo volvió a pasar.

- Oye, los viernes nos vamos a la playa a ver la puesta de sol, ¿te vienes? – dijo él sin darse cuenta que faltaban 10 segundos para acabara el partido.

- Edward si la pelota entra, sí – dije mientras el tiraba la pelota casi des del medio del campo y ésta entró y Edward anotó un triple. Ganamos…

**#Point of View Alice#**

- Después de este partido, no hay duda de que Bella arrasa en este colegio… captando toda la atención de nuestro ligón súper estrella Edward Cullen – dije a la cámara de Televisión del instituto.

Alguien vino por detrás y me dio un súper abrazo de Oso, era la mascota del colegio. Nunca me había preguntado quién sería hasta que vi como se quitaba la cabeza del oso y vi a Jasper enfrente de mí. Me quedé helada, petrificada.

- Hola – me dijo el hermano de Rosalie, aquel chico tan guapo.

- Hola – conseguí articular.

- ¿Te vienes esta noche a la playa? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Claro – dije, me estaba invitando, ¿no?

- Allí nos veremos – dijo y se fue. Eso quería decir que no me vendría a buscar, que no habíamos quedado. Me entristecí.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Estábamos en mi casa, teníamos que arreglarme para la 'gran cita' con Edward Cullen.

- Perdona, ¡nunca había hecho esto! – dijo Rose mientras me ponía una micro cámara en un aro del sujetador.

- ¿Se lo pones en el sujetador? – dijo Tanya -. ¡Se lo va a quitar a los cinco minutos! – dijo ésta pero como vio la cara que poníamos rectificó -. ¡O no, claro!

- Tanya, ¿puedes hablarle al escote? – dijo Alice mientras ella sostenía una pantalla en la cual se vía todo lo que pasaría.

- Tetas de Bella – dijo Tanya haciendo que nos riéramos -. Probando, probando, hola, hola – dijo mientras se acercaba y se alejaba de la micro cámara.

- ¡Chicas! – dijo Rose –. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podemos seguir con esto hasta el cumple de Edward – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Eso funcionaría – dijo Alice -. Veréis, he hecho una previsión para partirle el corazón basada en la conquista media de Edward, comparada con la creciente popularidad de Bella – continuó -. Eso nos lleva a dos noches: el partido fuera de casa y su fiesta de cumpleaños… Yo creo que lo mejor para partirle el corazón es ver lo mucho que le importa Bella, así que le ponemos a prueba en el partido y luego le aplastamos… - dijo Alice con rabia.

- …en su fiesta – concluyeron las tres.

- ¿Cómo sabéis que va a dar una fiesta? – dije yo mientras las demás se reían.

- Eres tan nueva que da risa – dijo Rose parando de reír -. El cumple de Edward es… como las fiestas de principio y final de curso y la de los premios de la MTV juntas – dijo Rose como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¿Estás preparada? – dijo Tanya.

- Sí, a ver, me hago la difícil, cuento hasta tres… lo tengo – dije convencida.

- No, eso era cuando te hacías la estrecha… Vas a salir con él, te tiene… - dijo Tanya.

- Entonces, ¿cuento hasta cuatro? – pregunté y me di cuenta que no estaba preparada -. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡No estoy preparada no sé ni lo que hago! – dije mientras sollozaba, pero Alice me dio una bofetada.

- Tranquila, las tres sabemos cómo es Edward, ¿vale? Lo harás bien, ¿vale? – dijo Alice convencida

- Yo soy Edward y Rose es Bella – dijo Tanya para que aprendiera.

- ¡Yo no quiero ser Bella, haz tu de Bella! – dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Hago yo de Bella? – pregunté.

- Vale, que Bella sea Bella pero hacedlo… - dijo Alice perdiendo la paciencia.

- Nena, es tu día de suerte… - dijo Tanya imitando a la perfección la voz de Edward -. Voy a sacarte por ahí ¿dónde quieres ir?

- No sé, ¿a dónde quieres ir tú? – dije.

- No, él no manda te recuerdas, mandas tú… - dijo Rosalie.

- Vale, prueba conmigo – dijo Alice.

- Cariño, ya sabes que me gusta complacerte ¿a que peli vamos? ¡La que tú quieras!

- ¿Qué crees que quiero? ¡Y no te equivoques! – dije y todas se quedaron de piedra

**#Point of View Edward#**

Estaba hablando con alguien hasta que la vi en la playa, iba sola y estaba buscándome con la mirada, pero no me había visto, me despedí de mis amigos y la saludé.

- ¡Eh, hola! ¡Has venido! – dije mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la playa mucha gente la saludaba, se había convertido en una de las populares en muy poco tiempo.

- ¡Estoy con la chica más popular del instituto! – dije yo refiriéndome a ella, no sabía que decirle.

- ¡Qué suerte tienes! – dijo y sonreí, podría haberme dicho yo también, o algo parecido, pero no.

- Bueno, háblame de ti… ¡quiero saberlo todo! Toda tu vida – dije, al menos sabría algo de ella.

- ¿Mi vida? – preguntó -. ¡La estoy escribiendo! – dijo sin desvelarme nada.

- Entonces, es un misterio… me gustan los misterios – dije.

- ¡Ah sí! – dijo entusiasmada -. Digo ¿porqué te gustan tanto? – preguntó cambiando de voz.

- No sé, supongo que me gustan los secretos…

- ¡Ya veo!

- Está bien, tienes razón. No es momento para hablar… deja que me ponga aquí a disfrutar del paisaje – dije mientras la miraba.

- ¡Edward! – dijo ella pero no la dejé continuar.

- ¡Shhh! – dije para que pudiera ver.

- ¡Edward la puesta de sol es por ahí! – dijo ella señalando al otro lado.

- ¡Ya! – dije como si fuera obvio -. No, estoy disfrutando de todos los que me miran muertos de celo, ya quisieran estar ellos en mi lugar… por estar contigo – finalicé -. ¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que estoy esta noche con la chica más increíble del instituto? Ha sido… mi resistible encanto… o mi irresistible figura de modelo – dije con una sonrisa torcida que hacía que todas hiperventilaran.

- Creo que ha sido tu increíble modestia – dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

**#Point of View Alice#**

- Mierda, el tío esté lanzado… Espero que Bella aguante… la puesta de sol en la playa – dijo Rosalie.

- Al menos no hay cena romántica – dijo Tanya mientras mirábamos las nubes requemadas que tenían pinchadas en un palo.

- Tengo que ir al lavabo – dije yo.

- De acuerdo – dijeron las dos.

Me fui del sitio donde nos escondíamos, quería ver a Jasper, habíamos medio quedado, ¿no? No sabía porque quería verlo, pero tenía ganas. Cuando salí de nuestro escondite me tope con alguien.

- Lo siento – dije y me fui pero alguien me retuvo.

- ¿Así es cómo saludas? – dijo una voz conocida.

- Hola, Jasper – dije.

- Hola, Alice – dijo.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí escondida? – preguntó él curioso.

**#Point of View Bella#**

- ¡Ehh, qué se quema! – dije mientras Edward quemaba mi nube de algodón -. ¡Gracias!

- ¡Oye puedo llevarte a casa! – dijo él sin mala intención.

- ¿Ahora? – pregunté -. Sí… Pero tengo que hacer pis… - dije -. Ohh, lo siento, demasiada información.

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… Yo tengo que despedirme de los demás, quedamos en el coche… sí – dijo y se marchó.

- ¡Hola, necesito ayuda! – grité a mi sostén.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

- ¡No la hemos preparado para esto! – dije yo con la televisión en mis manos -. Tú la vas a aconsejar… yo voy a buscar a Alice. Yo me quedo con la tele – dije guardándomela en el bolsillo.

Tanya salió del escondite y minutos después salí yo y me topé con alguien muy corpulento.

- ¿Qué hace aquí una animadora entre la maleza? – dijo haciéndose el gracioso -. Si estabas retocando tu maquillaje, debo decirte que está bien.

Ese era Emmet Cullen, el hermano de Edward. Se creía que era gracioso.

- ¡Aparta, oso! – dije a regañadientes.

- Vaya, ¿ya tienes un mote cariñoso para mí? – dijo él pero no me reí -. Yo te llamaré Barbie, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo y solté un gruñido -. ¿Prefieres que te llame Bratz? Claro, no te gusta la competencia de la Barbie – dijo entre risas.

- Ja, ja ¡qué gracioso eres! – dije con sarcasmo.

- Aunque creo que no tienes tanto cabezón como para que te llame Bratz… - dijo.

- ¿Hoy hay festival del humor o qué? – dije irritada.

- Al menos soy original y no te he contado uno de esos chistes sobre rubias – dijo irónico.

- ¡Ohh, gracias señor irónico! No esperaba menos de ti… Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Alice? – pregunté, pero me di cuenta del error, en teoría nosotras no éramos amigas y añadí rápidamente -. Necesito preguntarle sobre un trabajo que nos mandaron…

- No hace falta que te justifiques… Está ahí, con tu hermano… bastante acarameladitos… - dijo Emmet señalando con la mano -. Una cosa, ¿tu hermano es Ken o…?

Pero no le escuché y me fui corriendo.

**#Point of View Bella#**

- ¡Hola! – dijo Tanya haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- A ver… si me lleva a casa ¿qué hago? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Tú tranquila, esto significa que le molas – dijo Tanya.

- ¿Crees que me va a atacar? – pregunté asustada.

- ¡No! – dijo entre risas -. En todo caso será un beso pero… no para todos los públicos… ¿Sabes besar bien? – preguntó.

- No lo sé… ¿Cómo se sabe eso? – pregunté incómoda.

- ¡Cuando te dicen los tíos que besas bien! – dijo Tanya.

- ¡Ohh, dios mío… beso de pena! – nunca me había dicho nadie si besaba bien porque no me habían besado nunca.

- Basta solo necesitamos un beso… y luego le dejas con ganas de más. ¡No es tan difícil! – dijo -. ¿Parece qué habrá que enseñarte? – dijo Tanya y subió al coche.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – pregunté no muy segura de que fuera buena idea.

- Rápido, ven aquí – dijo mientras me cogía de la nuca -. Le coges así… por ese pelo tan bonito que tiene, y te haces con el control. Mantenle la mirada, vuestros labios se pueden tocar pero tú dices cuando…

Y me besó, era un besó suave, dulce y casto. Paró el beso y vimos a un chico pequeño.

- Oh, por favor no paréis – dijo el niño pervertido mirando.

Le di a los faros y estos se encendieron y cegaron al niño y de repente, apareció Edward Cullen, nos había pillado.

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará ''Un pervertido rondando la casa''. Seguramente tardaré muchísimo en poder subir el siguiente capítulo (más de dos semanas)… Tengo muchos deberes y tengo que hacer el 'treball de recerca' que traducido al castellano significa trabajo de búsqueda y es una cosa que solo se hace en Cataluña y se tiene que entregar en enero y casi ni lo he empezado y ya estoy estresada… Perdonadme las faltas de ortografía que no son muchas, pero alguna se me escapa y sobre todo los porqués que los suelo escribir bastante mal… Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que enviáis y muchas gracias también a las que me agregan a favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias. No sabéis cuanta ilusión me hace encender el Messenger y encontrar mensajes en la bandeja de entrada… Este cap. es unas líneas más largo que el anterior Así que espero algún review... Y respondiendo a **Barbie** (espero que no te moleste que lo ponga aquí) si que puedes ponerla en el foro, pero me gustaría poder saber cuál es el foro, solo para cotillear… Lo siento por no contestar a los reviews, a la próxima los contesto, ¿ok? Por favor, dejad comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please…


	6. Un pervertido rondando la casa

Todas contra él

**Nota hp'sworld: **Todas contra él será un fic basado en la película 'John Tucker must die' que en castellano lo tradujeron como 'Todas contra él'. Casi todo el fic girará en torno al argumento de la película. Debo decir que es una buena película romanticona con un toque de humor bastante bueno y que si tenéis oportunidad de verla la miréis, con todo esto, debo decir que el hermano pequeño de John Tucker, en la película, no existirá en el fic, así que variaré el final de la película, y con esto, ya puede empezar el cap.

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo y el mejor jugador de básquet, además sus padres son extremadamente ricos… Es un rompecorazones experto y sabe controlar a las chicas, pero ¿qué pasaría si una chica lo quiere dejar en evidencia?

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío, solo la idea de juntar 'Todas contra él' y 'Crepúsculo' en una misma línea. Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, así respectivamente las características que represento aquí en los personajes son de los que tienen los derechos de la mencionada película 'John Tucker must die' además de la trama. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, solo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

Capítulo 6 – Un pervertido rondando la casa

**#Point of View Bella#**

_Y me besó, era un besó suave, dulce y casto. Paró el beso y vimos a un chico pequeño._

_- Oh, por favor no paréis – dijo el niño pervertido mirando._

_Le di a los faros y estos se encendieron y cegaron al niño y de repente, apareció Edward Cullen, nos había pillado._

– ¡Oh mierda! – exclamé sin poder decir nada más –. Entra ahí – ordené a Tanya mientras mi garganta se secaba

– ¡Eh! – indicó Edward, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nada, no había rencor en su voz –. ¡Apaga las luces! – comentó tapándose los ojos con los brazos.

Empecé a toquetear unos cuantos botones sin saber que hacía, estaba demasiado tensa. Por fin, le di al correcto y los faros delanteros se apagaron. Él ya se había montado en el Jeep.

– Ehh, ehhhhhhh – no sé porqué abría la boca si en esos momentos no podía hablar –. ¡Hola! – saludé haciendo el pena.

– ¡Hola! – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado como si se estuviera riendo de la situación mientras cerraba la puerta del piloto –. ¿Qué tal?

Miré en dirección a Tanya, no sabía que decir. Ella solo se reía en silencio y yo solo estaba pensando excusas mentales para explicarle como era que Tanya se encontraba en su coche.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – comentó seguramente dándose cuenta de lo tensa que estaba en aquellos momentos.

– ¡Nada! ¡Nada, yo… solo estaba… respirando! – la respuesta me había venido de sopetón y parecía ridícula. Y para rematarlo dije –. Respiro mucho ¿sabes? – él se rió con su sonrisa de medio lado.

– ¡Ya! – dijo en un monosílabo como por compromiso, para segundos después volver a hacer la maldita sonrisa de medio lado.

Giró las llaves y el coche empezó a circular dejando atrás la hermosa playa.

**#Point of View Alice#**

– ¡Tanya sigue en el coche! – exclamé exaltada para que Rosalie me escuchara.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó sin haberme escuchado un poco.

– La puta va en el coche – dije mientras me ponía el cinturón e intentaba seguir con la mirada la dirección que había tomado el coche –. ¡Venga date prisa! ¡Ponte de una vez el maldito cinturón! – chillé histérica por la tardanza –. ¡Dios! – dije para mis adentros –. Vale, vamos allá – hablé cuando Rosalie ya estaba bien colocada.

Salimos velozmente del aparcamiento en dirección sur.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Habíamos estado unos minutos en silencio sin decir nada hasta que Edward decidió conversar.

– Bueno, ¿qué clase de música te va? – preguntó otra vez con la sonrisa de medio lado, como de superior.

– ¡Ehh! – dudaba, no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa, miré a Tanya pero ésta estaba bien escondida en alguna parte del inmenso Jeep –. La música buena – dije intentando parecer misteriosa.

– Mhh – hizo como que pensaba para después decir –. ¡Creo que de eso tengo! – y empezó a rebuscar en la parte trasera del Jeep –. ¡Aquí está! – señaló mientras abría el CD y lo introducía en el equipo de música.

Una música conocida empezó a sonar en el coche se trataba de Good Charlotte.

– ¿Te gusta Good Charlotte? – pregunté incrédula, no conocía a mucha gente que le gustara Good Charlotte.

– ¡¿Como no te guste te hecho del coche ahora mismo?! – dijo medio chillando y en broma.

– No, no... ¡Me encanta! – me di cuenta de mi error y rectifique –. Es decir, me encanta… supongo… No está mal – acabé haciéndome la difícil.

Miró en dirección a Tanya mientras Edward estaba ocupado mirando a la carretera. Ésta estaba cogiendo un sujetador. Con señas le dije que lo dejara donde estaba pero hacía caso omiso de mis peticiones. Cogí el sujetador para que lo soltara pero lo tenía agarrado con fuerza. Edward se figó que yo me estaba "peleando" con algo.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

– ¿Qué? ¿A mí? – indiqué aun con el sujetador en la mano. Tanya ya lo había soltado y Edward se me quedó mirando –. Por cierto, ¿qué hace este sujetador en tu Jeep?

– ¿Estás celosa? – sonsacó Edward para después añadir –. Mi familia lleva la ropa a la lavandería y los del servicio se lo deben haber dejado en el Jeep – concluyó.

– ¡Ahh! –añadí sin saber que decir, lo volví a dejar en su sitio y Tanya me hizo señas diciéndome que era suyo y lo cogió.

– Bueno, ¿cuáles son tus otros secretos? – preguntó curioseando.

– Ahh… Pues, ¡si te los cuento, tendría que matarte! – me mantuve misteriosa y lo que le dije le hizo gracia.

– ¡De acuerdo! Entendido – expuso mientras aparcaba delante de mi casa –. Muchas gracias…, lo he pasado muy bien…

– Y yo – me apresuré en añadir.

Tanya había empezado a hacer señas otra vez y por lo que pude entender, me decía que lo bajara del coche y lo mantuviera entretenido para que pudiera escapar.

– ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? – pregunté mientras en su cara volvía a salir su sonrisa de medio lado.

– Claro.

Bajó del coche, me abrió la puerta y me ofreció la mano. Todo un caballero, pero yo sabía cómo era. Era como los que dejaban a mi madre y merecía un castigo. Nos situamos entre el césped y la casa.

– Bella… Puedo acompañarte a la puerta… pero – hizo una pausa dramática y después continuó –, me entrarían ganas de besarte… y me gustas mucho – comentó mirándome a los ojos –. Y no quiero arriesgarme a ir muy deprisa… así que en vez de torturarme voy a darte las buenas noches. Así que buenas noches – dijo con cara de niño bueno.

Tanya se había pillado la faldilla con el "maletero" del Jeep y no podía dejar que Edward la viera. Sería el final del plan. Sin pensármelo dos veces, cogí su cara para que no pudiera verla. No sé porqué pero tampoco me daba asco besarle y en lo más hondo de mi ser, quería un beso de él pero no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente.

Pero en vez de darnos el tan esperado beso, nos dimos un golpe frente contra frente.

– ¡Creo que he bajado y tú, subido! – exclamé sin saber si reír o llorar.

– ¡Ya! – dijo mientras se sobaba el sitio donde nos habíamos chocado.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

No nos podíamos creer que todo eso hubiera llegado tan lejos. Pero, Bella lo estaba estropeando con lo del beso.

– Está improvisando, ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunté histérica y nerviosa.

Las dos miramos a la calle. Estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para que nos vieran y lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver qué pasaba. Pudimos darnos cuenta qué el problema era Tanya que estaba atrapada.

– ¿Esa es Tanya? – preguntó Alice aunque en verdad no lo preguntaba sino que lo afirmaba.

**#Point of View Bella#**

– Vale… ¡adiós! – se despidió Edward.

Pero no podía dejar que descubriera todo. No podía dejar que no le diera un beso. Porque no podía dejar que Tanya quedara al descubierto. Posó una mano sobre su cuello y la otra sobre su pelo acariciándolo. Estaban a escasos centímetros sus bocas. Bella miró en dirección a Tanya, ya no estaba. Eso quería decir que no hacía falta lo del beso pero su mente ya no respondía. Me había entregado al roce. Nuestros labios solo se rozaron durante una milésima de segundo porque el aspersor se puso en funcionamiento.

Fuimos corriendo hacia la puerta aunque ya nos habíamos mojado. Nos reíamos sin saber porqué y su sonrisa de medio lado empezó a tener su encanto.

**#Point of View Tanya#**

Fui corriendo hacia el coche de Alice estaban mirando la pantalla.

– ¿Me perdido algo? – pregunté con cinismo.

– Solo lo del coche – dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

– Esperad… algo parece que no va bien – expuso señalando la pantallita la cual perdía la conexión por momentos.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Paramos de reír los dos acompasadamente. Estábamos mojados de pies a cabeza y no me importaba. Tampoco me importaba pillar una pulmonía o que mi padre nos pillara. Edward acarició suavemente mi cara con el dorso de su mano. Me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. Pasó al siguiente paso. Posó su mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia él. Él era un jugador experto en eso de besar y me estaba enseñando una de las tantas cosas a las que sabía jugar. No era como el beso con Tanya, aquel era para practicar. Ese beso era diferente al de Edward. Cualquiera se podía perder en esos carnosos y rojizos labios que te hacían perder el sentido y la cordura.

El beso duró unos instantes por qué los cables se habían mojado y eso estaba creando cortocircuitos internos

– ¿Bella? – preguntó asustado Edward. Me había separado abruptamente para que no notara los calambrazos.

– No quiero arriesgarme e ir demasiado rápido – puse como escusa y antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, entré en casa corriendo. No quería hacerme preguntas.

Tiré el cable que estaba enrollado en mi sujetador ya que estaba dando calambrazos, cuando éstos cesaron, me acaricié el labio inconscientemente como si aun pudiera notarlo. Tuve tentaciones de saber qué hacía y salir pero me conforme con espiarle desde la ventana.

Su coche circulaba por la lejanía de la calle y la faldilla que llevaba Tanya daba vueltas en la rueda trasera.

– Bella, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Charlie.

– Los aspersores se han encendido, perdona – proferí.

– Eso puede estropear una cita – dijo con tono de sermón.

– ¡No era una cita de verdad, papá! – dije tajante. No quería hablar de esos temas con él.

– ¡Ya! – se quedó en silencio un momento, síntoma de mal augurio –. Ehem – se aclaró la garganta –…, escucha no creo que esto sea una buena idea, ¿sabes? Eso de fingir que te gusta un tío… – miró mi cara y notó confusión en mi mirada –. ¡Es que no quiero verte sufrir!

– ¡Yo no voy a sufrir! Va a ser él – expliqué convencida.

– Mi consejo es que no lo hagas – que no hiciera qué, no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

– Papá hay muchas cosas en las que te puedo pedir consejo, pero… en el amor, no… No, lo siento…

– ¿Desde cuándo eres así? – me preguntó dubitativo –. Hace un mes no te hubiera gustado, lo que eres ahora.

– ¡Hace un mes no le gustaba a nadie! – chillé pero sin alzar mucho la voz.

– ¡A mí, sí!

– Lo siento es que es muy tarde y estoy un poco… – pero mi padre me interrumpió.

– Sí, da igual… Yo estoy… un poco también – expresó con un movimiento raro de manos.

– Buenas noches – me despedí antes de subir las escaleras.

– Bella… ten cuidado con quien finges ser, es decir, no quiero que olvides quién eres – expuso.

– No era nadie así que…

* * *

Una hora después de lo de Edward; Alice, Rose y Tanya habían venido a celebrar la victoria. Jugábamos a videojuegos mientras charlábamos y comíamos chocolate. Era una terapia de lo más buena.

– ¿Creéis que tardará en volver a llamar? – preguntó Rosalie.

– Yo diría que aparecerá en unos 30 segundos, más o menos.

Pasaron unos 25 segundos y volvió a sonar el teléfono.

– ¡Como un reloj! Es ya la quinta llamada… ésta es la desesperada – ironizó Tanya.

Cogí el teléfono y sabía que era Edward.

– ¿Diga? – pregunté como el que no quiere la cosa.

– Hola soy yo – explicó y al ver que no decía nada prosiguió –. Edward – sabía que le iba a dar mucha rabia si no lo conocía a la primera –. Edward Cullen – dijo dándose por vencido.

– ¡Oh! Ese Edward… Hola, acabo de llegar… ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer el sábado? – preguntó con voz sexy.

Las chicas decían que me acercara a la ventana por señas y fui hacia allí.

**#Point of View Edward#**

– Sí, sí que lo he pensado… Oh mierda – medió chilló Bella

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó queriéndola proteger.

– Un pervertido está rondando la casa y… y… creo que le veo. Está en un Jeep – dijo Bella asustada

Bella me había pillado pero no sabía que era yo, cosa que me aliviaba pero me escondí un poco para que no viera mi cara.

– Enserio, ¿quieres que me acerque a ver? – preguntó Edward intentando calmarla.

– ¡Ohh no! He despertado a Charlie y ahora va salir con la escopeta de largo alcance… – dijo más tranquila. Cosa que me puso más nervioso aún.

– ¡Vale, vale! Entonces, hablamos luego – apagué el móvil y con los nervios, hice marcha hacia atrás y tiré dos cubos de basura pero me fui a tiempo para que el padre de Bella no me viera merodeando por allí.

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Sé que merezco morir por haber tarado tanto y en el punto más emocionante, pero no tenía tiempo y la inspiración no brotaba pero aquí tenéis otro nuevo cap. Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará ''Eddie es un romántico cabrón''. Perdonadme las faltas de ortografía que no son muchas, pero alguna se me escapa y sobre todo los porqués que los suelo escribir bastante mal… Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que enviáis y muchas gracias también a las que me agregan a favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias. No sabéis cuanta ilusión me hace encender el Messenger y encontrar mensajes en la bandeja de entrada… Intentaré actualizar antes, lo prometo y con respecto a los reviews, tengo que decir que no podré contestarlos porque tengo unos cuantos problemillas con mi ordenador… Lo siento por no contestar a los reviews… Por favor, dejad comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please…


	7. Eddie es un romántico cabrón

Todas contra él

**Nota hp'sworld: **Todas contra él será un fic basado en la película 'John Tucker must die' que en castellano lo tradujeron como 'Todas contra él'. Casi todo el fic girará en torno al argumento de la película. Debo decir que es una buena película romanticona con un toque de humor bastante bueno y que si tenéis oportunidad de verla la miréis, con todo esto, debo decir que el hermano pequeño de John Tucker, en la película, no existirá en el fic, así que variaré el final de la película, y con esto, ya puede empezar el cap.

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo y el mejor jugador de básquet, además sus padres son extremadamente ricos… Es un rompecorazones experto y sabe controlar a las chicas, pero ¿qué pasaría si una chica lo quiere dejar en evidencia?

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío, solo la idea de juntar 'Todas contra él' y 'Crepúsculo' en una misma línea. Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, así respectivamente las características que represento aquí en los personajes son de los que tienen los derechos de la mencionada película "John Tucker must die" además de la trama. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, solo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

**Capítulo 7 – Eddie es un romántico cabrón**

**#Point of View Bella#**

– _Yo diría que aparecerá en unos 30 segundos, más o menos._

_Pasaron unos 25 segundos y volvió a sonar el teléfono._

– _¡Como un reloj! Es ya la quinta llamada… ésta es la desesperada – ironizó Tanya._

_Cogí el teléfono y sabía que era Edward._

– _¿Diga? – pregunté como el que no quiere la cosa._

– _Hola soy yo – explicó y al ver que no decía nada prosiguió –. Edward – sabía que le iba a dar mucha rabia si no lo conocía a la primera –. Edward Cullen – dijo dándose por vencido._

– _¡Oh! Ese Edward… Hola, acabo de llegar… ¿Qué pasa?_

– _¿Has pensado que vas a hacer el sábado? – preguntó con voz sexy._

_Las chicas decían que me acercara a la ventana por señas y fui hacia allí. _Cogí el teléfono y me fui hacia ellas.

– Sí, sí… Lo he pensado y… ¡oh mierda! – actué.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó queriéndome proteger.

– Un pervertido esta rondando la casa… y creo que le veo. Está en un jeep – finalicé entre risas por culpa de las chicas pero Edward no me escuchó.

– ¿Enserio? – cuestionó Edward que parecía preocupado –. ¿Quieres que me acerque a ver? – preguntó solícito.

– He despertado a Charlie y ahora va salir con la escopeta de largo alcance… – dije haciéndome como que me estaba calmando. Cosa que le puso más nervioso aún.

– ¡Vale, vale! Entonces, hablamos luego – me colgó y huyó del lugar, no sin antes encender el parabrisas y dar marcha atrás y tirar los cubos de la basura de la señora Flowers, la vecina de enfrente. Nos reímos toda la noche…

Pensamos que si era capaz de rondar mi casa, ya era hora de darle una cita a Edward de verdad. Cosa en la que todas estuvimos de acuerdo. En nuestra primera cita quedamos en el restaurante donde yo trabajaba que se llamaba _"Je t'aime"_. Él me había cogido la mano mientras pasábamos por el restaurante. Fui hacia las mesas en las que antes le había con mis amigas pero él tiró de mí.

– ¿Qué? ¿No cenamos aquí? – pregunté un poco contenta.

– No – dijo con solemnidad –. Mejor cogemos algo para llevar… ¿Confías en mí? – me preguntó con ojos de perrito abandonado –. ¡Dime que sí!

– Me lo tendré que pensar… Hmmm, ¡solo si me dices dónde vamos! – especifiqué.

– ¡Sí o no!

– De acuerdo… – dije sin otro remedio.

Salimos por una puerta de la derecha. Pude ver a ¿Marisa? ¿Paula? ¿Jazmín? ¿Vanesa? No, esos no eran su nombre. Solo sabía que era la que me había contado lo del plan de Edward. La camarera que había llorado en contármelo. Me vio de la mano de Edward Cullen y me dio pena. Era otra de sus víctimas. Se escuchó un estruendo y cuando miramos hacia atrás, todos los platos que llevaba ella se le habían caído y ésta había huido llorando.

– ¡Venga! ¡Dime a dónde vamos! Odio las sorpresas – hablé cuando estábamos fuera del restaurante. La vista era preciosa, se extendía un oscuro cielo reflejado en el mar.

– ¡Pues…! Podría decírtelo pero tendría que matarte… Vamos – sentenció y nos reímos a coro, su risa era música para mis oídos.

Tenía que concentrarme en la tarea y no en esos ojos, en nada. Concéntrate. Corrimos hacia el muelle.

– _Voilà_ ¡Ahí esta nuestra mesa! – dijo mientras señalaba con un dedo un pequeño barco sacado de alguna película.

– ¡Ohh Dios mío! – solté sin querer.

**#Point of View Alice#**

Entramos en el restaurante disimuladamente para no nadie se fijara en nosotras. Miramos y remiramos todo el restaurante. El restaurante al cual todas habíamos estado, al que Cullen nos había llevado.

– ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Rosalie.

– ¿Dónde se han metido? – inquirió Tanya.

– ¡Esperad! – expresé mirando hacia la cámara oculta que llevaba Bella la cual conectaba con mi pantalla –. Parece que está oscuro allí fuera… – sentencié cuando una camarera que estaba recogiendo algo roto, llorando nos indicó que fuéramos.

No sé porqué pero seguimos el consejo de esa chica. Fuimos a fuera y solo vimos el lago que había al lado del restaurante.

– ¡Puede que sí que estén a fuera! – comenté preocupada por no encontrarles.

De repente, una figura apareció en el lago. Era un barco, EL BARCO, el de Edward. La había llevado al barco. Quería impresionarla.

– ¡No me lo puedo creer! – expuso Tanya -. El barco ha llevado a alguien más en él… A… a mí nunca me ha llevado en barco.

– ¡A mí ni siquiera me dijo que lo tenía! – expresó Rosalie.

– ¡No está preparada para esto! – expresé preocupada mientras mi pantalla hacia sonidos raros –. ¡Ahhh! Mierda, los pierdo… los pierdo – expuse enfadada y Tanya empezó a darle golpecitos en mi pantalla –. ¡Ehh! – dije y a la vez aparté la pantalla de su alcance.

**#Point of View Rosalie#**

Cogimos prestado un pequeño bote con motor.

– ¡Venga tenemos que cogerles ahora mismo! – propuse.

– No puedo… este motor es una mierda – puntualizó Tanya.

– ¡No puedes ir más rápido! – metió prisa Alice.

– ¡No! – dijo enfadada Tanya.

– ¡Dame un remo! Hasta remando voy más rápido – concretó Alice furiosa.

– ¡Sí! Imagínate que es un ballenero… y… ponte en plan Greenpeace con ellos – dije señalando el barco de Edward y empecé a darle con fuerza al motor –. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese ruido? – señalé mientras se ahogaba el motor.

– Nos ha dejado tiradas… – habló Alice.

– Muy hábil la loba de mar… ésta. Ha ahogado el motor – dijo Tanya mirándome a mí.

– Te voy a dar yo, loba de mar – dije enfadada mientras cogía una red para cazar peces y le di al motor –. ¡Veis! Ya funciona… – pero en vez de salir de allí, el motor se ahogó de verdad, es decir, cayó al agua.

– ¡Vale no pasa nada! Para esto se inventó el móvil – manifestó Tanya mientras sacaba el móvil –. ¡Ooohhh, ooohh no… no tengo cobertura! – Alice y yo nos miramos.

Alice y yo sacamos el móvil rápidamente de nuestro bolsillo. Lo miré y remiré pero no había cobertura. Ese era el peor día de mi vida.

– ¡Chicas tengo cobertura! – gritó emocionada Alice.

– ¡Déjame ver! – inquirió Tanya mientras lo cogía con tan mala suerte que se le cayó en el agua. Antes de culparla por todo lo sucedido nos miramos unas a otras.

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – chillamos las tres a coro.

**#Point of View Bella#**

Era la primera vez que estaba completamente a solas con Edward. No sé cómo explicarlo pero… si pudiera tener la cita soñada, no sería esa. Me gustaría algo más íntimo y menos opulento. Quería impresionarme y eso me desagradaba. Parecía que fuera su nuevo trofeo o algo por el estilo.

– Pide un deseo… – dijo mientras señalaba a una estrella fugaz que se había desvanecido hacía poco, yo cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo. Edward se me acercó más –. ¿Te gusta todo esto?

– Bueno… ¿cuándo aparecen los delfines? – pregunté irónicamente.

– ¡Ya! – lo dijo con un deje de tristeza y seguidamente soltó una risa por compromiso.

– No, no, no… no me mal interpretes. Está muy bien pero ¿tanto miedo te da salir de ahí y ser tu mismo? – pregunté mirándole a esos ojos que me derretían en esos momentos.

– ¡Vale! Es justo pero ¡es terrible intentar impresionarte! – dijo devolviéndome la mirada.

– ¿A mí? – solté una pequeña risita de nerviosismo.

– ¡Ohhh, Bella! ¡Por favor! Surges de la nada… y tienes a todo el instituto comiendo de tu mano – expresó cosa que me enrabió. Yo existía antes de ser "popular".

– ¡No creo que sea tan controladora! – señalé destilando veneno en cada palabra –. ¡No! Tú eres el capitán del equipo y… y… el tío más popular del instituto…

– Sí, supongo que sí tengo suerte – lo miré con mala cara y rectificó –. ¡Vale! Tengo mucha suerte, por eso, sería una locura no aprovecharla. ¡Mira Bella…! puede que, a veces, parezca muy lanzado… pero es mi forma de ser… tengo que poner todo el corazón en lo que hago – finalizó acariciando mi cara.

Se acercó a mí, inclinando su cabeza, para alcanzar mis labios. Su mano izquierda atrapó mi barbilla pero me separé de él. No me apetecía en esos momentos besarlo. No me gustaban sus palabras. Pero, no podía resistirme al encantó de su mirada ni al de su voz.

– ¡Es una forma fácil de que te lo partan! – dije consciente de que algún día, si el plan iba bien, se lo iba a partir.

– Bueno, por suerte he dado con la forma de protegerme contra ello… – hizo una pequeña pausa y después abrió la boca –. Bailo que te pasas – explicó mientras daba una vuelta y me ofrecía su mano.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – pregunté desconcertada. Cogí su mano, me dio unas cuantas vueltas y después me precipitó hacia atrás –. ¡Ohh Dios mío! No estaba preparada para esto – comenté en voz alta cosa que me avergonzó.

– ¡Casi me hago profesional! – señaló mientras ponía música lenta –. Tuve una oferta para fin de curso – dijo mientras cogía el cuello de su camisa y se lo estiraba a lo John Travolta.

– ¡Vaya! – expresé impresionada. Y me dio una última vuelta.

**#Point of View Tanya#**

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntamos las tres a la vez.

– ¡Tenemos que hablar! – expresó Alice con mirada de cuéntame-todo-lo-que-haya-pasado –. No hemos podido localizarte… ¡te he estado llamando toda la noche! – dijo de malas maneras cosa que nunca le había visto hacer.

– Bueno, ttt… todas habéis salido con él… ¡Ya lo sabéis! – señaló desvinculándose del tema.

– No en alta mar… ¿Qué pasó en el barco? – pregunté con mi mirada de cuéntame-todo-lo-que-ha-pasado-o-eres-mujer-muerta.

– ¡Nada! – expresó con sinceridad –. ¡De verdad! – añadió porque la mirábamos como si no fuera así –. Solo hablamos… y estuvo… mm… bien.

– ¿Solo hablasteis? – pregunté incrédula –. ¿De verdad no se puso en plan íntimo… sin ponerse como íntimo? – la miramos todas y vimos esos ojos. Esos ojos que todas pusimos en su momento.

– ¡Muy bien! Le está diciendo todo lo que ella quiere oír – apuntó Rosalie –. La única forma de ver hasta cuánto la quiere, es forzarle con Bella es en el hotel, después del partido – dijo sabiamente Rose.

– ¡Vale! Sí, puedo hacerlo – dijo Bella infligiéndose ánimos mentalmente.

– ¡Ohh no! ¡Ohh no! Conozco esa mirada… te tiene hechizada – comentó Rose.

– ¿Qué? ¡NO! Yo… eh… venga ya – tartamudeó.

– ¡Venga ya! Tú no puedes entrar descentrada en la final… tú – se quedó muda Rosalie.

– Bella todas le creímos… pero, es imposible saber qué piensa de verdad ese tío – finalicé con asco.

– ¡Sí que es posible! – comentó Alice. Cogió una de sus cámaras y se fue sin decir nada.

**#Point of View Alice#**

– Me encuentro tras las líneas enemigas. En la fortaleza donde los pensamientos ocultos y los secretos masculinos salen a la luz como microbios bajo el microscopio – dije mientras enfocaba la cámara hacia mí –. ¡Ehh ya vienen! – dije y la enfoqué para que se viera el escenario. No es que estuviera muy cómoda en aquel tubo de ventilación. Pero era la mejor oportunidad que había.

– ¡Les vamos a machacar! – dijo Sam Ulley, el mejor amigo de Edward. Los del equipo de básquet se tiraron unos cuantos pedos, los muy cerdos, cuando entraron en el vestuario –. ¡Ehh, fíjate! – señaló su culo y se tiró un pedo.

– ¡Qué asco! – pronuncié bajito mientras intentaba que el olor a pedo se fuera completamente.

– ¡Mirar sin manos! – dijo uno de los de básquet y se tiró un pedo.

– ¡Qué asco! – expuso Edward simulando asco –. Muy bueno – y le dio una palmadita en la espalda al gorrino que se tiró el pedo.

– ¡Ohh Tommy! ¿Nachos? – preguntó mientras con la mano hacía un gesto de apartar el olor.

– ¡Me encantan los nachos! – dijo con cara de tonto.

– ¿Hoy nos vamos de juerga, tío? – preguntó Sam a Edward –. Los del equipo habíamos planeado ir hoy…

– No, no creo. Creo que voy a salir con Bella – dijo Edward.

– ¡Venga ya! ¿Voy a tener que encargarme de todas las tías, solito? – preguntó irónicamente.

– ¡Supongo! – comentó derrotado.

– ¡Venga! Va tío… ¿vamos a pillar a unas tías o te vas a portar como una? – preguntó provocando que todos los del equipo, que habían seguido la conversación, empezaran a silbarle y a darle imaginariamente con un bolso.

– ¡Te has pasado! – expresó Edward señalándolo.

– ¡Edward, por favor! Por favor, ¡dime que ya te la has tirado! – dijo haciendo como que estaba rezando.

– ¡Tíos, tíos! No descorchas un _Bourdeos_ del ochenta y dos solo porque lo tengas a mano – expresó con una chulería nata que hizo que quisiera tirarle la cámara a la cara aunque la rejilla de ventilación me lo impidiera.

– ¡Ohh, por favor! – comentó Sam como si no se lo pudiera creer.

– ¡Lo bueno lleva su tiempo! – dijo Edward con una ceja levantada.

– Tío ¡tú estás pillado! – proclamó Tommy. Mientras todos le daban "latigazos" con la toalla mojada.

– ¡Ehh! ¡Eh! Yo no estoy pillado ¿vale? ¡Edward Cullen no está pillado! – finalizó de mal humor –. ¿De acuerdo? – hizo una pausa y luego continuó –. ¡Digamos que esta noche voy a meter algo más que canastas! – y hizo el gesto de meter una pelota de básquet en la canasta.

– ¡Bingo! – expresó Sam diciendo que había metido canasta.

– ¡Descorchar y follar! – proclamó Tommy cosa que agradó a los del equipo y todos empezaron a cantarlo mientras algunos daban palmadas imaginarias y otros bailaban moviendo el culo.

– ¡Eddie es un romántico cabrón! – expresé en voz alta mirando la cámara.

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Bueno, esta vez no hecho esperar tanto ¿no? Es que parece que la inspiración vuelva a casa cuando tengo exámenes (y no es mentira). Espero que os guste este capítulo... El próximo cap. se llamará ''Allí me cole y en la habitación de la profesora me planté''. Perdonadme las faltas de ortografía que no son muchas, pero alguna se me escapa y sobre todo los porqués que los suelo escribir bastante mal… Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que enviáis y muchas gracias también a las que me agregan a favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias. No sabéis cuanta ilusión me hace encender el hotmail y encontrar mensajes en la bandeja de entrada… Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, lo prometo y con respecto a los reviews, tengo que decir que no podré contestarlos porque tengo unos cuantos problemillas con mi ordenador… Pero como tengo la Selectividad no creo que actualice pronto. Lo siento por no contestar a los reviews… Por favor, dejad comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please…


End file.
